Out Of The Ashes
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: With the return of Voldemort, all hope seems lost, until Dumbledore finds a way to bring James Potter back to life. Now what is instore for the new year as Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony take over the DADA class? Lots of fun for anyone who isn't in Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. She's into HP as well?! And YES I AM! And this is my first HP fanfiction. I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Why do I even bother to comment? She'll only hit me, or worse, banish me to the couch or the garage or *something* like that. *shutters*  
  
LILY: Anyway, ignore my mate, I do. About my fic, I already said, it's my first HP and it may be my only, if it gets good enough.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You seriously need to spend significantly *less* time around my father, Lils, you're starting to sound like him.  
  
LILY: You, shut up! You're starting to annoy me! Don't make me get out the crockpot!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps* Shutting up now.  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* Good. So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi- Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
She frowned softly as she briskly walked down the long corridors, her robe swishing behind her as she hurriedly made her way to the Headmaster's Office. The empty halls echoed the sounds of her shoes on the stone floor as she continued in her pace, never stopping as she continued on to her destination. Finally, she sighed at she reached the large gargoyle that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Lemon drops" She said quickly, as she waited impatiently for the large stone gargolye to slid away to reveal the winding staircase behind it that led up to the Headmasters office. Without a glance behind her, she stepped inside and quickly started to ascend the stairs.  
  
She looked around the room, smiling softly as she noticed the beautiful phenoix roosting on his perch beside the Headmaster's desk. Seated at the desk, looking over the several pieces of paper on his desk, sat Albus Dumbledore himself. He smiled up at her, his eyes sparking as he raised his head only high enough to raise his gaze to her and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Thank you for rushing here, so quickly Minerva. This is a most important matter indeed. Please, be seated, and I shall inform you of the reason I asked you to my office." Dumbledore said softly as Professor McGonagall sat wordlessly across from his desk in one of the four chairs.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, please tell me the reason you so urgently wished my arrival here was not due to the young Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, concern clearly edging through in her voice. Dumbledore smiled secretly at the woman before him.  
  
"In a way, yes. But fear not, Minerva. Not in the way that your eyes are betraying. No. Young Harry is perfectly safe. I gave him explicit instructions that he was to remain with his Aunt and Uncle until Hadgrid or Remus came to fetch him. He is fine." Dumbledore said as Minerva McGonagall relaxed slightly with a small sigh, before she remembered the Headmaster's first words.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Headmaster. But whatever do you mean when you say that the reason you asked me here did infact have something to do with Mr. Potter if he is perfectly safe in that muggle house? Unless? He is in some sort of danger?" McGonagall asked as the Headmaster smiled even warmer.  
  
"Ah, I shall get to that in due time, Minerva. First we must wait for the arrival of the others before I can explain everything at once." Dumbledore said.  
  
"The others?" McGonagall's question was quickly answered as Professor Snape quickly stepped into the room. He looked curiously at the Headmaster, who simply motioned for the Potions teacher to take a seat beside McGonagall. After Snape was seated, Dumbledore rose to his feet, and walked over to the fireplace in his office, and tossed a small amount of Floo Powder into the flames, instantly the swirl of green smoke swept around the fire and Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Remus? Would you and Sirius please come to Hogwarts immediately? And if Sirius could please come in his animagus form, I think it would save us a lot of trouble." Dumbledore said as Remus Lupin's confused face floated in the fireplace. After hearing Dumbledore he nodded, not before giving the Headmaster a curious look, who simple smiled but said nothing. A few minutes later, Remus Lupin and a large black dog stepped through the fireplace.  
  
"Serevus? Would you please lock the door? We can't be too careful." Dumbledore said as the black haired man rose his his feet, not before sending a glare towards Remus and the black dog.  
  
"And please, Serevus. Now is not the time to carry on such childish grudges. Please do not make me repeat the same lecture to the three of you that I did last year." Dumbledore said as Snape nodded, and locked the door quietly as Dumbledore turned to face the four adults in the room.  
  
"Sirius, you may detransform." Dumbledore said as the black dog hesitated a moment, as if not sure what was going on, before turning back into Sirius Black.  
  
"Thank you. Now please, have a seat, and I shall explain the reason for your presence here this evening." Dumbledore said as the other nodded and did as they were told.  
  
"First off, I wish to apologize for summoning you this late hour, but it was urgent. Second, we have a very important matter to discuss and I believe that only Serevus, Remus, and Sirius can answer my questions for me. And as for you Minerva, my questions concern your knowledge of the legend of the Heir of Griffindorr, and as head of Griffindorr, I hope you can answer a few of these questions. You four are my most trusted of allies and I fear the time is growing nearer to share what we all know and have learned. Voltemort is back and seeks to grow in power, no matter what the Ministry of Magic chooses to believe." Dumbledore said, sitting down in his own chair as the four looked on in interest.  
  
"It is well known of the potential our young Harry Potter has shown in the past four years, here at Hogwarts, and it is certainly not without just cause. It is my belief, that young Harry, just may in fact, be the Heir of Griffindorr." Dumbledore said as the four looked at him stunned.  
  
"Are you certain Headmaster?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"More now than ever. As it seems, our young Harry is quiet the wizard in the making. But I am also concerned over his father, James, and what part James may have played in Voltemort's attack that night." Dumbledore began as Siruis immediately jumped to his feet.  
  
"You can't possibly-" Sirius began as Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"You misunderstand me, Sirius. I know James was wholeheartedly against Voltemort and refused to join him. My question was to why Voltemort thought it so important to rid himself of the Potters. My only reasoning is that perhaps James too was a threat to him, which would explain everything." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry told me that when he had been dueling with Voltemort, he informed Harry that he in fact, had had no reason to kill Lily, but that she instead had refused to move out of his way in his pursuit of Harry. It is my belief, that Lily may have posed no threat to Voltemort alone, at least, not as much a threat as James. It also begs the question, as to why it was so important to Voltemort to kill the infant Harry, unless he himself had known that Harry was the Heir. With makes sense." Dumbledore said as Remus nodded.  
  
"I see. But wouldn't that also mean that James was a descendant of the founder of the House of Griffidorr? Why could he not defeat Voltemort?" Remus asked softly.  
  
"I believe that James was indeed a descendant, and therefore the heir, and therefore his son would also be entiled to that Title. I believe that by ridding himself of James and Harry, he would be cutting the ties of the linage of the Heir of Griffindorr, and hense-" Dumbledore began.  
  
"No Heir, no way to stop in in the future. Damn him!" Sirius said as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Precisely. Without the Heir, no one would be able to defeat him. True my own magic is strong, but I will not be around forever, and if the Heir of Griffindorr were to end with the infant Harry, then the Heir of Slytherin could continue to be passed through the generations, and the world would be utterly and completely doomed." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Nothing like a little pressure on the kid to make things even worse for him than they already are!" Sirius said bitterly.  
  
"Ah, but you mustn't lose hope. Especially in these dark times, and which is exactly what I have done, and seemed to have possible found a solution to that problem at hand. If you'll excuse me for a moment." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet as he headed over to the fireplace once more, tossing Floo Powder into the fire once again.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? Would you please tell our honored guest that we are ready for him now?" Dumbledore asked as the nurse nodded her head, smiling cheerily at the Headmaster, before her head disappeared from view. A few seconds later, and in a swirl of green smoke, a cloaked figure stepped out of the fireplace and into the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Thank you. And before I ask you to remove your cloak, would you five please try to keep your voices down?" Dumbledore began asking the figure before turning to look at the four adults seated in the middle of the room, staring on in confusion. With a smile, Dumbledore returned his attention back to the figure.  
  
"You may remove your cloak." Dumbledore said as the figure nodded, before reaching up and taking the rim of the hood over his head and slowly pulled it back.  
  
There in the mist of of his friends and one prevous rival, stood the recently reincarnated James David Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. She's into HP as well?! And YES I AM! And this is my first HP fanfiction. I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Why do I even bother to comment? She'll only hit me, or worse, banish me to the couch or the garage or *something* like that. *shutters*  
  
LILY: Anyway, ignore my mate, I do. About my fic, I already said, it's my first HP and it may be my only, if it gets good enough.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You seriously need to spend significantly *less* time around my father, Lils, you're starting to sound like him.  
  
LILY: You, shut up! You're starting to annoy me! Don't make me get out the crockpot!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps* Shutting up now.  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* Good. So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi- Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
There was complete silence as the occupants of the room, save for Dumblemore himself, stared at James Potter in complete shock and utter disbelief. Remus and Sirius stared at their long lost friend, daring not to believe he was really there. McGonagall was absolutely speechless as she stared uncertainly at the man, confusion and disbelief clearly visible on her face. Snape was so busy wondering how it could even be possible for his long dead rival to be suddenly alive again, that he didn't even bother to glare at James.  
  
It was James who finally spoke, raising an eyebrow slightly as he eyed his two best friends curiously.  
  
"So, are you two just going to stand there all night, or are you going to at least give me a 'hello'?" James asked. Almost immediately Remus and Sirius jumped forward and tackled the last and final member of the Marauders.  
  
"Bloody hell, James is it really you?" Sirius asked as James smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's me, Padfoot, though I can't begin to fathom the reasons to how and why." James began, looking over at Dumbledore who smiled kindly at the trio.  
  
"That would be my doing, Mr. Potter. Please, make yourself comfortable, and I shall try to explain everything to you. Starting with how you're here, alive and kicking as the muggle saying goes." Dumbledore said, using his wand to summon another chair for James, who nodded at the Headmaster before taking a seat inbetween his best friends.  
  
"To start with, I'm afraid I have some terrible news, James. What is the last thing you remember about the night you were killed?" Dumbledore asked as James's deep blue eyes darkened sadly.  
  
"I remember Lily and I getting Harry dressed up to go out trick-or- treating. I remember hearing a knock on the door, and I knew that it could only be either anyone who knew of our location or the secret-keeper himself, so naturally, I though it may have been either you two or Wormtail. But.....when I got to the door, I say Voltemort and immediately told Lily to take Harry and run. I stayed behind to hold him off, and.......we dueled for......I guess it may have only been a few minutes, maybe less. The last thing I remember is Voltemort pointing his wand at me, muttering something low, and then......a bright flash of green light.......and then, nothing. I guess.....that was it." James said softly as Remus and Sirius looked down at the floor.  
  
"The Killing Curse. Yes, I see. I'm afraid dear Lily suffered the same fate in trying to protect your son, Harry. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that, James." Dumbledore said as James looked up at the Headmaster, his eyes a mixture of emotions.  
  
"Then Lily and Harry? I failed them. No. You shouldn't have bothered to bring me back, Headmaster. There's nothing that can be done now." James said, frowning darkly as he glared at the ground at his feet, cletching his fists in rage.  
  
"Ah but there is, James. Harry survived that night. And Voltemort was defeated. But sadly, he wasn't completely destroyed and as of just last year he has returned. Your son Harry, is a remarkable young lad. He's famous. 'The Boy Who Lived' as he's called. As a matter of fact, it was Harry that we were previously discussing before you were asked to come here." Dumbledore said as James whipped his head up.  
  
"Harry? Harry's alive? How is he? How old is he now? Has he been to Hogwarts? What house is he in? Griffindorr of course, right? Does he like Quittich?" James began all at once as Sirius and Remus chuckled softly.  
  
"This coming year will be his fifth year at Hogwarts. As for your other questions, he's fine. He's living with your muggle sister-in-law and her husband and their son. And of course he's in Griffindorr, as if there'd be any doubt, Prongsie 'ol lad. And I'd say he's rather fond of Quittich. He made seeker his very first year at Hogwarts with absolutely no previous wizarding training or knowledge before receiving his acceptance letter." Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
"None at all? But how is that possible? You're his Godfather, Sirius, why was he living with that horrid muggle sister of Lily's? You were to take him if something......." James trailed off painfully as Sirius sighed deeply.  
  
"Believe me Prongs, I would have liked nothing better than to take in young Harry. But sadly, I couldn't. After what had happened, I......I tracked down that damned rat, Pettigrew. I had him cornered but before I could confront him about his betrayal, he turned the tides on me, calling me the traitor, and blowing up the street and fifteen innocent muggle bystanders along with him, leaving a thumb behind to identify himself, before turning into a rat and escaping through the sewers. I was arrested and sent to Azkaban for thirteen years, before I escaped and went to Hogwarts after I had learned that that damned rat was pretending to be a family pet of the Weasley family, and as 'luck' would have it, Ron, the youngest son was in Harry's year. Best friends with Harry as a matter of fact." Sirius said bitterly as James stared at his best friend in shock.  
  
"Azkaban? No, but you were completely innocent, Sirius! Wasn't there *anything* you could have done, anything at all to prove your innocence? I can't simply believe....." James began as Remus shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, James, but what he say's is true. With you and Lily.......and Pettigrew supposedly dead as well, there was no one to prove Sirius's innocence. I myself had my doubts, which Sirius already is well aware of my deepest regrets." Remus said as he hung his head.  
  
"It's in the past, Moony. We are to blame if anyone. Lily and I had begin to separate ourselves from the rest of you after Harry was born, and to make matters worse, when rumors began to spread of Voltemort beginning to rise to power, we couldn't take any chances. I'm terribly sorry, Moony, we didn't have enough trust in you, and when Sirius begged me to chance the secret-keeper to Wormtail, I agreed. Sirius and yourself were after all, the obvious choices and I wanted no harm to come to either of you. I'm sorry, my friend." James said as Remus smiled kindly at him and nodded.  
  
"Wait a damn minute here! I don't know what in bloody hell is going on, but how are we supposed to know that this is the *real* James Potter?! For all we know, it could be Voltemort or even your traitorous little 'pal' Pettigrew using a highly effective disguising potion!" Snape suddenly said as the rest of the adults turned to look at the Potions master, suddenly remembering he was in fact, still in the room.  
  
"Serverus Snape? You haven't changed a bit in these last years. Still the same old 'Snape the Snake' you were back when we were in Hogwarts, eh?" James asked with a smirk as Sirius burst out into laughter as Remus tried to bit back his own bought of laughter, McGonagall smiling softly to herself.  
  
"Potter! You.......you're just a stuck up little Griffindork, along with your damned little friends! You always were!" Snape spit as James raised an eyebrow at him and grinned at him even more cockily.  
  
"After more than fourteen years, you *still* can't think of a better insult, than *Griffindork?*" James asked as Sirius and Remus burst into laughter, Snape's face turning an interesting shade of red, then blue, then purple, before returning to red.  
  
"You think he'll explode or die of lack of oxygen first?" Sirius asked James who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Three sickles on exploding. Moony?" James asked as the werewolf thought for a minute.  
  
"I don't know, he's been holding his breath for an awfully long period, and the brain can't properly function without the right amount of-" Remus began but was cut off by Sirius as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Moony, sometime today! I say lack of oxygen. I mean, he's already lost quiet a bit of his braincells that we knew of back when we were kids. I'm shocked he can still walk and talk and all that junk.." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"You damned criminal deliquent-" Snape began as Sirius frowned at him.  
  
"Hey! I'm offended by that! There's no proof that I'm a deliquent!" Sirius said as James and Remus starting laughing again as Snape grew madder and madder.  
  
"James, I believe Serverus has a very just reason, and although I myself am certain of you being the real James Potter, would you please oblige us by transforming? A stag I believe, correct?" Dumbledore asked as James turned to look at his two friends with a murderous look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Which of you to prats told?! We made a pact! We signed it in blood!" James declared as McGonagall looked at him strangely.  
  
"Transform? You mean you can turn into an animal? You're an amigamus?" McGonagall asked as Snape stared at his rival, his blood boiling.  
  
"There's no way! You're not registered! You can't be!" Snape declared as James smirked again, before looking at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius can too, isn't that right, 'ol Padfoot?" James asked as Sirius batted his eyes at him.  
  
"I go by Snuffles now, Jamesie." Sirius said as the three burst out into laughter again before Dumbledore was able to get them to settle down.  
  
"If you would, James." Dumbledore said.  
  
With a sigh at the Headmaster, a glare at Sirius and Remus, and a smirk at Snape, James transformed into a beautiful fully grown stag. After a few moments, he reverted back to his human form, and looking at his friends, bowed deeply.  
  
"Same old Prongs!" Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
"Now that that is settled, I have a very important matter to discuss with you all concerning Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said, drawing the attention of the adult again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. She's into HP as well?! And YES I AM! And this is my first HP fanfiction. I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Not gonna bother.  
  
LILY: Damn, he's too well trained sometimes. Ah well.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I don't think I *want* to know.  
  
LILY: Behave yourself. Quiet now, Boxer Boy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps* Shutting up now.  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* Good. So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi- Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Now that that is settled, I have a very important matter to discuss with you all concerning Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said, drawing the attention of the adults again.  
  
"As we are all well aware of, with Voldemort alive and back to his old tricks, I'm afraid we are going to have to be especially careful with young Harry and his father James. I have no doubt that Voldemort will try to rid himself of them both once more, if not repeatedly. As such, I'm afraid it leaves me no choice but to have both James and his son remain here, in the vicinity of Hogwarts. Therefore, effective immediately, Minerva will help the three of you to fix up the 'Shrieking Shack' up in Hogsmeade. We shall have James speak with the Minister in person to clear Sirius of all charges, then this year, Remus, Sirius and James shall take the empty position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. With Remus's affliction, he will be unable to teach full time. As such, I can't afford to take Serverus from any more of his Potions classes this year. And we will need as many allies as possible, and having Sirius and James on campus will give us more than enough." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You can't be serious, Headmaster! The three of them for the DADA professor?! Black is a known convict, and the parents will out right refuse to allow their children to be taught by him. And Potter is supposed to be dead!" Snape cried as James raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ah, come on, Serverus, 'ol buddy, 'ol pal. You mean you didn't miss me at all? I'm hurt. But look on the bright side! We'll be teaching in Hogwarts together! It'll be just like old times!" James said with a twinkle in his eye as Sirius grinned at Snape.  
  
"Jamsie is right! It'll be *lots* of fun, Serverus old buddy! Think of all the fun we'll have. Oh, I can't *wait!* Maybe we can exchange notes and class gossip too!" Sirius said with a high giggle, before bursting out into laughter as Snape's face grew red.  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs, please. As amusing as I'm sure this all is, I'm sure there is more that Dumbledore wants of us." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, Moony, ever the observant, yet spoil sport, Mad-Eye Moony that we all know and love." James said as Remus smiled as him, before looking at Dumbledore again.  
  
"Very true, Remus. I was actually going to instruct Hagrid to go and fetch Harry in the morning, but perhaps it may be best if you were to go and get him tongiht. You and Sirius can take him to purchase his school supplies in the morning, Sirius will have to trasform of course, and keep himself as such until I can speak with the Ministry. James, I believe only you yourself may be able to clear Sirius name, so if you'd please accompany tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked as James nodded.  
  
"Very good. Remus, you may leave immediately, and in the meantime, I'd suggest Sirius and James go up to the Mansion and prepare a room for Harry along with Minerva's help." Dumbledore said as Sirius made a face.  
  
"I don't think we should call it the 'Shrieking Shack anymore, though. What do you say we rename it? Hows about something like......I don't know......Padfoot's Pad?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Um.......how about.......no!" James said with a laugh.  
  
"Guys. What about Maurader's Mansion?" Remus suggested as Sirius and James's eye lit up.  
  
"That's a *brilliant* idea, Moony! Maurader's Mansion it is! And very rightfully named, if I do say so myself." James said.  
  
"It is settled then. Remus, you'll have to apparte to Privet Drive, and use the fireplace and Floo Powder to return here to Hogwarts. I've placed many wards and protection charms over that house, so no one with ill intentions to Harry will be allowed in. I have made sure to allow the use of magic to *escape* from the house, just in case anything happened to go wrong and Harry needed to leave. Be off with you now. And do hurry, Remus." Dumbledore said as Remus nodded, and was just about to apparte away, when McGonagall stopped him.  
  
"Perhaps Professor Lupin should bring Harry here, before going to the Mansion, Headmaster? Young Harry should know about his father's resurection and his godfather's freedom before the start of the school year, perhaps? The boy's been given enough shocks for a life time, better to prepare him for this before hand and to lighten the blow as much as possible?" McGonagall suggested as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Excellent idea, Minerva. Very well then, you'll bring young Harry right here, Remus. I shall make arrangements to contact the Ministry as soon as possible. When the students arrive tomorrow morning, I shall make my announcements at the opening feast concerning Sirius and James." Dumbledore said as Remus nodded, before heading out of the office.  
  
Once he was outside, he smiled to himself, before disappearing with a 'pop'. Moments later he appeared besided the street marker on Privet Drive. He glanced wearily around him in the darkness, fingering his wand tightly in his right hand. He bristly started walking towards his destination.  
  
4 Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
Now, you didn't REALLY think Lily would leave you here, now did you? I'm hurt at the miniscle amount of faith you have in me.  
  
*Mirai* You're stalling.  
  
I am not! I'm making conversation. Anyway, wait a minute, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Veggie-papa watch the kids?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Father can handle himself just fine.  
  
Mirai! Need I remind you, that we're talking about *4* Saiyan toddlers? His two sons, along with *your* daughter and son?! You remember the *last* time he babysat my himself?  
  
*Mirai pales*  
  
Apparently you do. And I don't fancy coming home to see you're father weeping bitterly on top of the frig as the kids tear around destroying my house and try to sacrifice the cat again!  
  
*Mirai blinks* Good point. I'll see you later.  
  
I hope so. Anyway, people, here's the rest. I'd better check on them. Just to be sure.  
  
  
  
Harry lay on his bed in his room, staring absentmindly at the ceiling above him. He sighed deeply as he remebered he would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, and for once, Harry was not looking forward to it.  
  
Not that he wanted to stay with his Aunt and Uncle of course, but after the past events of the end of last year, his heart sank at the thought of returning. He knew it's where he belonged, the only place he even remotely fit in.  
  
But it wasn't the same anymore. He still felt guilty over what had happened last year, and nothing could make him change his mind about that. He and Cedric may have never been the best of friends, but he was someone Harry respected. He, the famous Harry Potter.  
  
He snorted as he turned on his side.  
  
He hated his fame, now more than ever. It was because of it, he was treated the way he was in Hogwarts. He felt uncomfortable with all the attention he always got. He was adored for something he had no control of when he was a baby, and yet at the same time, was also hated for it by several others.  
  
Voldemort. Death Eaters. Draco. Slytherins.  
  
They were all the same to him, except Voldemort of course. Harry hated and despised him. He knew he should fear him, even just a little. After that ritual last year that brought Voldemort back, he was no longer safe. Voldemort could harm him, and would, now that he could. Harry knew this. Anyone with half a brain could see that.  
  
Harry sighed deeply again. It just wasn't fair! He was just a kid. A fifteen year old kid! He didn't deserve *any* of this! The pain, the hurt, the fame, the loneness.........  
  
He sighed again as he forced himself up to a sitting position. A knock on the door? At this hour? He'd better answer it before the Dursley's awoke.  
  
He swung his feet to the floor and froze instantly.  
  
But.....what if it was Voldemort? Or someother Death Eater? Why else would someone be knocking on his door this late at night.  
  
Wait a minute. Why would they *bother* knocking at all when they could blast the bloody door open?  
  
"Great. Now I'm getting paranoid for no reason. It's probably someone from Hogwarts. Tomorrow is the first day back, after all. It's only logical. Maybe it's Hagrid!" Harry whispered as he quietly jumped to his feet, and silently slipped downstairs. He cautiously peered through the peep hole in the door, and nearly cried out with happiness as he say Remus Lupin standing patiently behind the door.  
  
"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here? Why so late? Come in, but please, my Aunt and Uncle are sleeping, so you're going to have to be really quiet. They'd blow a gasket if they knew I let a wizard into their precious home." Harry said, rolling his eyes as Remus smiled down at the boy.  
  
"I see. Well let me be the first to congratulate you Harry. Happy Birthday. No, could you please point me to your room so we may gather your belongings? We have to hurry you know. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time." Remus said as Harry nodded and started to head up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"Well, up here. And thanks. It's nice to hear it from my friends at least." Harry said as Remus smiled at him.  
  
"We have a lot to discuss, but it'll have to wait until we're safely at Hogwarts, Harry. What I can tell you, is that from now on, you'll be spending your Summers with me and Sirius in Hogsmeade in the 'Shrieking Shack'. Or rather, as they'e renamed it, it's called the "Mauarder's Mansion' now." Remus said as Hary blinking in surprise, dareing not to hope it was true.  
  
"But......are you sure? Sirius is still a wanted man, and is it really safe? Won't Vold-" Harry began as Remus shook his head.  
  
"We're clearing that matter first thing in the morning, as a matter of fact. By this time tomorrow, your godfather will be a free man, *and* a professor at Hogwarts with me. As a matter of fact the two of us and another professor shall be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It was Dumbledore's idea. And as for Voldemort, we'll be only spending time at the Mansion during the breaks, and it'll be fully covered in more protection charms, wards, anh shields that you could count. We'll be perfectly safe." Remus said as he helped Harry gather his school supplies and begin placing them neatly in his trunk.  
  
"Really? You mean I finally get to leave here? I have somewhere I can stay? I.....I can't believe it......it's almost too good to be true." Harry said as he headed to the dresser to gather his cloaks and the clothes he had been given when Dudley had grown out of them. Remus mad a face as he helped Harry neaty fold the cloaks, leaving one out, and pushed the muggle clothes of his cousin's back into Harry's arms.  
  
"We'll be getting you new clothes, first thing, Harry. Let me assure you of that. In the meantime, why don't you get dressed in that robe first? We are only going to Hogwarts, might as well change." Remus said as Harry nodded, and quickly dressed in the robe while Remus went downstairs to gather the rest of Harry's belonging from the closet under the stairs once Harry had told him there were some things down there. He returned a few minutes later, Harry dressed and eagerly awaiting to leave.  
  
"I see you're ready and waiting. Very well, we'll leave now. Come. I've brought some Floo Powder with me and it's the only way to leave. It'll take us straight to Hogwarts. I'll levitate your trunk, you grab your owl's cage. And try to keep her quiet." Remus said, heading out the door with the floating trunks right behind him.  
  
A few minutes later, after stepping through the swirling green of the Floo Powder in the fireplace, both Remus and Harry were back in Hogwarts, and back in Dumbledore's office. After looking around, Harry noticed that only he and Remus were the only ones present and briefly wondered what was going on.  
  
"Ah, Professor Lupin. Good, you're back. And quiet a bit sooner than expected too, wonderful. Minerva is helping Sirius and......our guest........prepare a room for Harry. You may go and help them, and please send our guest down when you arrive. I expect he'd like to see Harry as soon as possible." Dumbledore said as Remus nodded, smiling at the Headmaster, before smiling at Harry and walking out of the room. Harry looked back at Dumbledore confused.  
  
"Headmaster-?" Harry began as Dumbledore smiled at him, gesturing for him to take a seat.  
  
"We have much to discuss, Harry. First off, I presume Professor Lupin informed you of your new home?" Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said as the old Headmaster smiled and nodded.  
  
"And about your Godfather too?" Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded once more.  
  
"Good, good. Anything more?" Dumbledore asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"I see. I suppose it would have been better for me to tell you anyhow, and then for you to see yourself. Harry, I have some wonderful news for you. After what happened last year, I hope this will cheer you up significantly. After much research on the matter, and with the help of a few very powerful potions and rituals, I'm more that pleased to be the one to inform you. Your father, James, is once more with us. He's alive and on his way here as we speak. As a matter of fact, he, Sirius, and Remus shall be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, here at the school." Dumbledore began as Harry stared at the Headmaster, speechless, his face drained of color.  
  
"I realise this comes as a shock to you,but it's all very much true, my dear boy. After your account of Voldemort's 'rebirth' shall we say, I wondered if the same could happen to James. I have my reason, which I shall leave your father to explain to you. I understand with everything you've been through in the past few years, this is something that comes as more than a bit of a shock, and even falls into the realm of the impossible. But, we are wizards, Harry, and almost *anything* is possible, once we've figured out how to do it." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded weakly, before a soft knock was heard at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
*Lily blinks* Wow!  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Got a little carried away, didn't you?  
  
How was *I* supposed to know it would get that *long?* Anyway, review, peoples. And until next time!  
  
*Mirai* I still can't believe you *wrote* that much!  
  
*Smacks her mate with her crockpot*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. She's into HP as well?! And YES I AM! And this is my first HP fanfiction. I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Not gonna bother.  
  
LILY: *ignoring her mater* Thsi is what you've all been waiting for! James and Harry reunion!! AWWW!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I don't think I *want* to know.  
  
LILY: Are you mocking the great Harry Potter?!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps* No.  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* Good. So, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi- Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, that should be him now." Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair, and made his way over to the door. He sent one last reasuring smile at Harry, before slowly opening the door.  
  
"Headmaster? Moony said you wanted to see me?" James asked as the Headmaster allowed him into the room. Dumbledore nodded as he gestured for James to have a seat before heading back to his desk.  
  
The moment James's eyes landed on Harry, he froze, not moving a muscle as he stared at this teenage boy, who looked alarming so much like him, from the tossled black hair, to the glasses, but the eyes, he noticed sadly that were so much like his dear Lily's.  
  
Harry stared speechless back at this tall man, the face that he had only seen in his memories and old pictures. He almost willed himself not to faint as he stared at his father.  
  
"Well, I can see you two need no introductions any further than I've already provided. James, if you will please have a seat next to Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as James blinked, looked at the headmaster, then nodded still in a daze as he sat down.  
  
"I promise you two will have some time to catch up with just the two of you, but I'm afraid that it's going to have to wait until I can explain the Harry what we talked about earlier, James. I told him of how you were brought back, but that's where I have left off. I thought it might be best to tell Harry, *why* I chose to do so in the importance you may hold in finally helping us to destroy Voldemort once and for all." Dumbledore said as James nodded.  
  
"Pro-professor Dumbledore, I....I don't understand what you mean. I.....I mean how can my.....my father......help to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, frowning slightly. The words sounded so foreign on his tongue.  
  
"Well you see Harry, my boy, the time has come for me to tell you something I should have when it first came to my attention. Do you remember your fight with the Basilisk in your second year?" Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded, confusion written on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me he fought a Basilisk?! And he's ok? Why the hell would he have faced-?" James began as Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"As I said before, your son is quiet the remarkable young lad. In his first year, he succeeded in foiling Voldemort's plans to return to power with the aid of the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year, as I said, he thwarted the younger Voldemort, or as his real name, Thomas Riddle and destroyed his Basilisk. In his third year, he met Remus and his godfather for the first time, as well as straightened out what had really happened that night, James." Dumbledore said as he looked at James who said nothing but after a few moments, nodded.  
  
"As I'm sure you're aware of, Peter had been working for Voldemort and once he had been named the secret-keeper instead of Sirius, well......I'm afraid he told Voldemort and you know the rest." Dumbledore said softly as James nodded, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Harry flinched, but stared straight ahead.  
  
"Sirius has told me that after he went to check on Peter, he'd figured out that Peter was the spy, and immediately raced to Godric's Hollow, sadly much too late. Hagrid had been given specific orders by me to bring me the infant Harry, and after lending Hagrid the use of his flying motorcycle, he tracked down Peter. Peter accused Sirius, and blew up the street around him, killing the innocent muggles and effectly framing Sirius for the crimes. He turned into a rat and fled through the sewers. Sirius was arrested and taken to Azkaban, where he spent the next twelve years, until his escape. He came to Hogwarts after Peter who had been posing at the family pet of the Weasley family. Young Harry's best friend Ron owned him at the time and had brought him with him when he had started attending Hogwarts. The rest, Sirius will have to tell you." Dumbledore explained as James nodded in quiet understanding.  
  
"Now Harry, the rest I must explain to you. The reason I have done what I have done, is for many important reason, all for *your* safety. With Voldemort alive, you are only safe here, in Hogwarts. I'm afraid you'd only be placing your Aunt and Uncle in danger by staying there during the Summer months, and as such, I'm afraid you will not be permitted to visit Ron and his family either. I'm sorry, but it must be done. Furthermore, you shall be staying with your father, Remus, and Sirius up at the 'Shrieking Shack' or what they've now called the 'Mauraders' Mansion'." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
"I hope you will abide by the curfew this year, and stay on the grounds, and please, don't go looking for trouble this year, hmm?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as Harry managed to smile through his shock and nod at the Headmaster.  
  
"Very good. There is only one more thing I must tell you before your father takes you up to the Mansion. Harry, do you remember pulled the Griffindorr sword from the sorting hat that year? I told you then, that only a true Griffindorr could pull the sword from the hat, but what I didn't tell you, was that only the Heir of Griffindorr could. It wasn't the time for me to tell you that at the time, but as you can see, the time has very much come. And that is another of my reason's for your father's resurection. You two are the last of the blood line of Godrc Griffindorr, the founder of said house. The reason Voldemort wanted only you and your father out of the way, Harry, and not your mother was because of this. If Voldemort rid himself of the last living heir of Griffindorr, he could not be stopped in the future. But as we know, *you* have stopped him several times and for that, he wants you out of the way. With your father, Remus, Sirius, myself and the rest of the professors here at Hogwarts, we shall be able to keep you safe, but you must still understand the danger you are in." Dumbledore said as Harry weakly nodded.  
  
"Very good. Well, that is all for now, Harry. You should get some rest. It is very late, and you have a full day ahead of you tomorrow." Dumbledore said as Harry suddenly remembered something.  
  
"But Professor. What about Ron and Hermione? Voldemort knows they're my friends, won't he-?" Harry began as Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"I have already taken the precautions for that, Harry. Fear not, your friends are safe. I places countless wards and protection spells over both Miss Granger's home and Mr. Weasley's home. I knew how important they are to you, as would Voldemort. You shall see them tomorrow, most likely when Remus and Sirius take you to purchase your school supplies. Sirius will of course have to go as Padfoot, and keep to the shadows, and I think perhaps it may be better for you to have them accompany you, Remus and Sirius to the Castle rather than take the train. When you find them, just tell them that, and once you all are finished, you will apparted back to the Hogwarts grounds. Once you're there, it will be safe for you to tell them about your father, as I'm sure you'll be most eager to do so." Dumbledore said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Good, then be off now. James, you two can catch up on the way to the Mansion, but I want the boy tucked straight away into bed. He has quiet the day ahead of him." Dumbledore said with a smile as James nodded.  
  
"Well, then I guess we should head to the Mansion now. Harry?" James asked, speaking to his son for the first time. Harry hesitated a moment, before standing up and quietly following his father out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
As the two walked through the enpty halls, neither spoke for a few minutes, both in a state of shock at seeing the other after such a long period of time. When the silence finally was broken, James was the first to speak.  
  
"So. You're in Griffindorr then Harry? I knew you would be. You like it here at Hogwarts?" James asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's......it's a lot better than with the Dursley's at least. It's nice. The classes are pretty cool too, except for Potions." Harry said, making a face as James chuckled.  
  
"Potions, huh? Why?" James asked as Harry smiled.  
  
"The professor hates me." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Now why would......wait, the professor wouldn't happen to be that greasy haired git Snape would it?" James asked as Harry started laughing.  
  
"I see. Well, I'll have to have a few words with the 'ol Snake then tomorrow. So tell me more. You a pretty good flyer?" James asked as Harry smirked with pride.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I made Seeker for the Griffindorr team my first year." Harry said as James looked down at his son in shock.  
  
"You made the house team? In your first year? Why am I surprised? I was a seeker myself when I attended Hogwarts. But I never made the team my first year. Wow. First years never make the team. I didn't get in till my third year. I'll have to make sure to see your first match. It should be quiet good." James said as Harry smiled.  
  
"You mean it?" Harry asked as James looked down at his son, frowning softly.  
  
"Yuo don't really think I'd miss seeing my son play Quittitch now do you? It was my favorite sport back then, still is. Maybe I could even teach you a few things, sport." James said with a smile.  
  
"I could show you my Firebolt. It's the best broom around. Really fast but really light too." Harry said as James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you're on then, Harry. How about later tomorrow, after you get your school stuff? Hmm? Remus is going with you o keep an eye on you and to get the supplies the three of us are going to need to tach the class this year." James said.  
  
"I still can't believe you three are going to be ou DADA professors." Harry said as James faked a hurt look.  
  
"You don't think your old man would be a good teacher?" James asked as Harry laughed.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just......I can't believe my dad, my godfather, and my father's other best friend will all be teaching my DADA classes this year." Harry said as James thought for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Yes, yes. I see where that would be a little unexpected." James said, before laughing along with Harry.  
  
"Listen, Harry. Well......I know it's been a hard fifteen years on you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there-" James began seriously before Harry shook his head, cutting him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I survived. It may not have been the best start, but hey, everything turned out ok in the end, right? Well, except for the whole 'old ugly coming back. But I mean you and Sirius and Remus. It's nice to have you all with me." Harry said softly as James smiled down at his son, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I know, kiddo. Me too. What do you say to a huge pancake breakfast when you wake up in the morning? Sound good?" James asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
"Alright then, what do you say we pick up our pace before Sirius comes and hunts us down, eh?" James asked as Harry nodded.  
  
The two quickly started to walk faster, still chatting the entire way up to the 'Mauraders' Mansion.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. She's into HP as well?! And YES I AM! And this is my first HP fanfiction. I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Not gonna bother.  
  
LILY: *ignoring her mate* Anyway, I have a question for all you readers out there. How come so many fanfictions have James as a Chaser when he attended Hogwarts, but he was supposedly a Seeker in the First movie? Can anyone help me out here?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* There's no help for you.  
  
LILY: What was that?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *gulps* Nothing. Don't you have a disclaimer to do, Lils?  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* Right, right, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 5  
  
James smiled as he looked down at Harry, sound asleep in the bed infront of him. Half of him wanted to let him sleep, and just contently watch his son, something he hadn't done since Harry was a baby. The other half knew better, especially since Harry had a lot to do today.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Time to wake up." James said, gently shaking his son's shoulder.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Harry mumbled, slowly sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at his clock on the nightstand and frowned.  
  
"It's seven in the morning. I gotta get up now? Can't I sleep just a bit longer?" Harry asked as James chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Moony wanted to get you up at six, but I told him to let you sleep a little longer. It was a little late when we got in and all, and I'd have let you sleep as long as you liked, Harry, but you have to get your school stuff today. Sorry." James said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok. I'll be down in a few minutes." Harry said as James nodded, before heading towards the door.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready, ok? Breakfast is on the table, but I don't know how long it will last. There's only so much Moony and I can do to keep Padfoot from eating it all." James said with a chuckle as Harry nodded and started to climb out of bed.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry walked into the kitchen, already dressed in his Hogwarts robe. James smiled in pride as his son sat down in the empty seat across from him, next to Remus.  
  
"Ok, so after breakfast Moony and Padfoot will be taking you to get your school stuff. Remember what Dumbledore said Harry. Once you see your friends, they are to come with you back to Hogwarts, ok?" James asked as Harry nodded.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry scrapped his chair backwards as he looked at Remus.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Professor Lupin." Harry said as Remus nodded, getting up and looking over at Sirius who was still eating.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, you can finish stuffing your face at the Opening Feast later this morning." James said with a laugh as Sirius frowned at him.  
  
"Come on James, I'm a growing boy. I need all the food I can get." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Padfoot. You'd better get going to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore and I are going to go see the Ministry this morning to clear Sirius's name. You in the meantime better stay out of sight, Padfoot." James said as Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Been getting enough prectice for the last couple of years haven't I? Alright, come on, let's get going." Sirius said, sending one last longful look at the food on the table, before sighing and transforming into a big black dog.  
  
"Something just occured to me James. The teachers will be up and about this morning, getting ready for the new school year and preparing for the students' arrival. What are you going to do? You can't go up to see Dumbledore. Someone will see you." Remus said as James thought for a minute, before nodding his head.  
  
"Good idea. I'll head down to Hagrid's in my stag form. Haven't used it in ages, and I hope I'm not too rusty. I'll talk to Hagrid and see if I can't have him go get Dumbledore." James said with a smile.  
  
"Ok then. We'll see you at the feast. Take care, Prongs." Remus said, leading Harry out the door.  
  
"You too. I'll see you three later. Have fun Harry." James said as Harry smiled and waved goodbye to his father, before heading outside with Remus and Padfoot.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna apparate us there. Hold on to me now." Remus said as Harry made sure one of his hands on was Remus's robes and the other was on Padfoot's back. Almost instantly they appeared in Diagon Alley, and Remus took two lists out of his pocket and studied them carefully.  
  
"Ok, let me see here. We'll get your things first Harry. I doubt many other Professors will be down here getting their own supplies, so we'll get yours out of the way. First how about some new robes eh? You've grown a bit since last year and it looks like you could use a few more. Afterwards, we'll go get your books and quills and such. Alright, let's hurry now." Remus said, heading into Madam Malkin's.  
  
About two hours later and six new pairs of robes, a new cauldren, a new sets of parchment, ink, and quills later, Harry and Remus finally ran into Ron and Hermione while buying the books Harry was going to need this year.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry cried as the two turned around and smiled at Harry, Hermione giving him a hug in greeting.  
  
"Oh Harry. We were so worried about you. How has everything been going this summer?" Hermione asked as Harry smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"Not too great at the beginning, I can tell you. But I had a great ending to the summer." Harry said mysteriously as Remus chuckled to himself.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry you couldn't come to the Burrow this summer. Dumbledore was completely against it. Mum and Dad agreed with him but still, it would have been nice if you could have come you know? Those prats you live with are horrible." Ron said making a face as Harry laughed at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, but I won't be living with the Dursleys anymore, and I couldn't be happier!" Harry said as the two looked at him strangely.  
  
"What do you mean? Where are you going to stay, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry looked at Remus.  
  
"Well, I'll have to tell you everything once we get to Hogwarts, but what I can tell you now, is that I'll be staying with Professor Lupin and Sirius. In Hogsmeade. They fixed up the 'Shrieking Shack', 'cept it's not called the 'Shrieking Shack' anymore. It's the Maurader's Mansion." Harry said beaming.  
  
"That's great Harry. Are you finished with your school shopping? Ron and I just finished. We're on our way to catch the train now. Why don't you come with us?" Hermione asked as Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No. As a matter of fact, that's what I need to tell you. Dumbledore wanted me to bring you two with me and Professor Lupin to Hogwarts. If you're done, we can leave now. I have so much to tell you, and I want to tell you before the Opening Ceremony." Harry said as Ron and Hermione looked at him confused.  
  
"Well, ok. I have to tell my Mum first. Hey, why don't you come with me? She's been worried about you this summer. And you can say hi to the twins and Ginny too. Ginny's been looking everywhere for you." Ron said with a chuckle as Harry blushed.  
  
"Ginny?" Remus asked with a smile as Harry blushed an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Ron's little sister. She's had a crush on Harry since she met him back in his first year. He saved her life in his second year too." Hermione said as Ron smirked at Remus.  
  
"She fancys him more than my Mum fancy's that git Lockheart." Ron said as Harry nudged Ron in the side hard.  
  
"Come on, Ron, don't you have to tell your Mum before we go?" Harry asked as Ron laughed and headed with Harry over to see Mrs. Weasley, who was currently trying to drag the twins from Zonko's.  
  
"Oh Harry, that reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about something." Ron said as he and Harry walked towards Zonko's.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Harry asked as Ron turned to look at him and raised an eyeborw.  
  
"What happened to the money you won last year?" Ron asked as Harry stared at the boy, only hesitating for a moment, but it was more than enough to give Ron his answer.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. I wondered where Fred and George had gotten the money for the down payment on that joke shop of theirs and for my new dress robes. Harry, you know how I feel about charity-" Ron began with a frown as Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's not. Look, what was I going to do with it, anyway? Might as well give someone else the use of it, and why not those two? Besides, whether you want to admit it or not, you could use some better dress robes than those frilly ones from last year." Harry said with a laugh as Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they were something rediculous weren't they? Ah but you should see my new ones. And you know what? They're not *marron*." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Really? But you like that color *so* much." Harry said laughing with Ron.  
  
"About as much as I like hearing Malfoy's voice, Harry. Seriously, they're great. They're a great shade of forest green. And the cuffs and coller is even lined with silver." Ron said beaming.  
  
"They sound great, Ron. Maybe you'll be able to show them off this year." Harry said.  
  
"That would be great. Hey, look, there's me Mum now." Ron said.  
  
After getting permission from Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione getting the ok from her parents, the five finally apparated back to the Maudader's Mansion. Sirius transformed back into a man and grinned widely at Remus.  
  
"You know, I do believe this is going to be the greatest year in Hogwarts and Maurader's History, Moony." Sirius said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Either that or the worst. I'm almost *afraid* to see what you two will be coming up with *this* year." Remus said.  
  
"Oh come on Moony, you know you'll help us. You always do. I mean hey, *you're* usually the one who gets rid of the flaws in the plan and comes up with the perfect escape plan too. I can't wait to start pranking the 'ol Snake again! And those slimy slytherins! This is gonna be great. And we can take points from their house too if they don't like our pranks! Ah, how I've missed being a Maurader." Sirius said.  
  
"The Mauraders being set loose on Hagwarts again? May God have mercy on us all." Remus said with a chuckle as Ron and Hermione stared blankly at the two adults.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Hermione finally asked as Harry turned to look at her with a smile.  
  
"They're going to be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year. Well, them and my dad." Harry said beaming as the two teengers looked at each other for a minute before looking at Harry like he was crazy.  
  
"Um....Harry....." Hermione began almost sadly.  
  
"Couldn't hold it in much longer, could you, Harry?" Sirius asked with a chuckle as Ron and Hermione turned to look at Sirius confused.  
  
"To make an incredibly long story short, Dumbledore found a way to restore my father back to life. He's alive and I've seen him! Actually, all three of them are taking over the DADA class. Dumbledore and my father went to the Ministry to clear Sirius name this morning. They should be back by now. Or at least soon. The Opening Ceremony will be starting soon, look." Harry said, gesturing to the horseless carrages that were heading up towards the Castle.  
  
"Harry. You......you're serious, aren't you? But.....I mean, this is......it's......wow!" Ron said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: I know what you're thinking. She's into HP as well?! And YES I AM! And this is my first HP fanfiction. I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* It's not worth it. I *value* my life.  
  
LILY: *ignoring her mate* Anyway, I want to thank my readers for answering my question. You're the best. I love you all!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* I should be threatened by that.  
  
LILY: Why are you still talking?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Because I have nothing better to do with my time?  
  
LILY: *nodding her head* Yup, too true. Anyway, disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks*  
  
LILY: Oh, and keep them reviews coming, k? Enjoy ladies and gents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Harry is right, the Opening Ceremony should be starting soon, so we should be heading inside. Harry can explain everything to you two later." Remus said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the castle, the three teengagers and the black dog a few paces behind them.  
  
"Ok, I suggest you three make your way to the main hall, Sirius and I will be waiting for Professor Dumbledore in the meantime. Until we know that Sirius has been cleared of all charges, we can't run the risk of anyone seeing him. Harry, we'll see you three in a little while." Remus said, before he and Sirius headed down the hallway and turned around the corner and disappeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the main hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, as Professor McGonagall made her way over to the trio.  
  
"I see you all made it here, safely. That's good. Harry, Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl barely an hour ago. It seems that everything is just fine. Of course the ministry officials were a little more than stunned when your father walked in with the Headmaster, but after proving himself as the real James Potter, everything else went smoothly and all charges have been dropped against your Godfather." McGonagall said with a smile as Harry grinned happily.  
  
"That's great. I knew Dad be able to do it. Thank you, Professor. Do you know when they'll get here?" Harry asked as McGonagall looked towards the teachers table to see Dumbledore walk in through the door, Remus right behind him.  
  
"Apparently he's just arrived. Excuse me children." McGonagall said, before heading back over to the teachers' table.  
  
"What do you think is gonna happen now, Harry? It's gonna get a little loud in here when people find out who are DADA Professors are going to be this year." Ron said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, probably. I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when Dumbledore announces that my father and godfather are two of the three professors." Harry said.  
  
"I'll bet the git sends an owl straight to his father the second he can!" Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"From what I've heard from Sirius and Professor Lupin, Dad and Malfoy's father could stand one another. They were practically mortal enemies." Harry said.  
  
"Much like Malfoy dislikes you, I suppose Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, come on Hermione, you know Malfoy loathes Harry! As much as Harry does him, right Harry? Nasty little git! No wonder Snape likes him so much, all those Slytherins stick together. One big slimy family." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I didn't think it was possible, but you despise Malfoy more than I do." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Anyway, look, here come the rest of the students." Hermione said as the three noticed the groups of students filing into the great hall.  
  
"Harry! There you are. Why weren't you on the train? Ron wasn't there either." Ginny said softly as she walked over to the table. Harry looked at Ron, before sliding down the table to make room for the pretty little red head.  
  
"You can sit here, Ginny. We weren't on the train because Professor Lupin brought us straight to Hogwarts. I thought your Mum would have told you." Harry said as Ginny sat down next to him.  
  
"No. Mum was too busy yelling at Freg and George. They nearly missed the train. Silly gits." Ginny said.  
  
"So did Ron tell you that they're looking for a new keeper for the Gryffindor house team this year? They need a new captain too." Hermione said as Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"You should be captain, Harry. You'd be a great one. You're the best player on the team." Ginny said as Harry blushed.  
  
"No, besides, you have to vote for the captain anyway. It's enough work just being the seeker. Wood had me practicing the most out of the whole team." Harry said.  
  
"That's because you were such a great seeker, Harry. And he only wanted you to be even better." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, why don't you try out for Keeper, Ron? You'd be great." Ginny said as Ron blushed.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." Ron said.  
  
"Why not? I've seen you play against your brother's this summer. You did just fine. You should really try out Ron." Hermione said as Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"You went over to Ron's this summer? When?" Harry asked as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Earlier this summer. I was just visiting." Hermione said as Ginny smiled at Harry.  
  
"Yeah. They're dating." Ginny said as Ron and Hermione both turned identical shades of scarlet.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! I can't believe you wouldn't tell *me*! You're my best friends!" Harry said, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Oh shut up! Anyway, looks like McGonagall is about to start sorting the first years." Ron said as the rest of the hall began to quiet down. After going through all the first year students, and sorting them into their houses, Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back this year. Especially in light of last year's events, I am pleased to have you all here, safe within these walls. I am afraid the threat of last year is still very much alive. Voltemort is still out there, and in these dark times we must do everything in our power to ensure the safety of you, the students. Therefore, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. Now, before I bring them out here, I must explain a few things." Dumbledore began.  
  
"Some of you may remember the professor from two years ago, Professor Remus Lupin. I am pleased to inform you, that he is once again with us and is going to be teaching the class once more. However, he fellow professors, one Mr. Black and Mr. Potter are of another matter." Dumbledore said as a hushed murmer rose through the hall.  
  
"Many of you may recall the story of Sirius Black's betrayal of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, and his arrest thereaftter. However, this is completely false. Mr. Black was in fact, the Potter's secret keeper, but after suggesting a new secret keeper be named and using Mr. Black as a decoy for Voldemort, the Potter's agreed to name another close friend of theirs, one Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. Alas, Peter was working for Voldemort by this time, and he gave the information to Voldemort. It was Mr. Pettigrew, and not Mr. Black, that betrayed the Potters, and we all believed. This came to my attention two years ago, thanks to the young Harry Potter and his friends." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Much has happened since then, and Sirius was still a wanted man, even though it was now known he was innocent of all charges. But as it could not be proven, he remained in hiding, still keeping up with his role as Harry's Godfather." Dumbledore said.  
  
"As for James Potter, I have found a way to bring him to us, one more. It was thanks to his testimony that the charges against Sirius Black have been dropped and all property of Sirius's shall be returned to him. Including his wand, which he shall need to teach this year. As you may have already guessed, these three will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professors this year. I expect you all to treat them with respect." Dumbledore said, gesturing for McGonagall to open the door to allow the three into the room.  
  
Complete silence overtook the great hall as Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter stepped into the room and made their way over to the three empty chairs at the teachers' table. They sat down, the three smiling at Harry and his friends, before taking a look around the silent room. Sirius and James looked at each other, before sighing deeply and reaching into their pocket and pulling out a handful of money and handing it over to Remus.  
  
"Well, you were right, Moony. There you are, six sickles." Sirius said with a playful frown.  
  
"How did you do that anyway?" James asked as he handed over his money to the smiling Moony.  
  
"It's logic. You're supposed to be.....well, dead, and Padfoot's a known felon. What did you guys expect, an outrageous welcome back celebration?" Remus asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, now that that's been said, let us eat." Dumbledore said as the elegant feast appeared on the tables.  
  
"Bloody hell! This is the happiest day of my life!" Sirius said as he stared at the food before him, his eyes shining.  
  
"Padfoot, it's just food." Remus said.  
  
"Hush you!" James said, before turning to look at Sirius, who looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.  
  
"It's ok, Padfoot, Monny didn't mean it." James said.  
  
"Never.....never say such a thing.....never say such a thing about food, Moony. Have you no heart?" Sirius asked as Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right, right. I forgot who I was talking too." Remus said with a chuckle as James and Sirius enchanged a look, before stealing a look over at Snape.  
  
"So.....how did the you-know-what turn out Prongs?" Sirius asked, lowering his voice as James smirked.  
  
"Well...let me see here....." James said, looking at his watch, " Yeah, we'll see. In.....three.....two.....one-" James said.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK!" Snape cried as a loud pop was heard and the entire great hall looked up to see Severus Snape covered in red and gold paint with a banner floating over his head with the words "Gryffindors Are the Greatest! Slytherins Suck!" blinking over his head.  
  
"Why hello, Severus. Whatever seems to be the matter?" Sirius asked sweetly.  
  
"You know what's the matter, Black! Fix it, and fix it now!" Snape cried.  
  
"Ah, but why Severus? Those colors are so *you*! Don't you think so, Prongsie, 'ol lad?" Sirius asked as James studdied Severus for a moment, before nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, yes, I see you're right, Padfoot. Ah, we knew you'd see the light, Severus. Welcome to the side of righteousness and everything that is just!" James said as Snape's face darked and he wiped his wand out, and fixed the paint and banner himself before stomping back over to his seat.  
  
"Stupid stuck up little Gryffindorks!" Snape said as the Mauraders, and the rest of the students started laughing, all excluding the Slytherin table who were too busy glaring at the other tables, in partically the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Settle down, settle down. Professor Potter, Professor Black, I will ask you to refrain from pranking Professor Snape please?" Dumbledore asked as Sirius and James let out a huge sigh before nodding their heads.  
  
"Very good. And Professor Snape. Would you please refrain from referring to any Gryffindors as 'Gryffindorks'? Be they fellow professors or students." Dumbledore said as Snape snorted under his breath but nodded.  
  
"Now how are we supposed to have fun, Prongsie? I've gone too long without pranking the 'ol Snake. I won't survive, I tell you! I can't!" Sirius said as James smiled at him.  
  
"Ah relax, Padfoot, we can still mess with the Slytherins." James said as Sirius's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really! We can take points away, lots of points! Yes!" Sirius said as Remus sighed deeply.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Remus asked with a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *holding back his mate* Lils, calm down.  
  
LILY: *growling her mate* Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! He called me a doofus! I'll kill him, I'll rip him apart! I'll tear him to pieces! I'll rip out his arma nd beat him with it! I'll-  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Lily, calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened.  
  
LILY: *takes a deep breath, pauses, then tries to lunge at Jamjar Fairy again* Let me go! I mean it Mirai! Let me go this second! Come on, please? I just wanna hurt him a little, maybe even cripple him a little? Please sweetie?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: You can't go around hurting people just because they make you mad. Now tell me what happened. Calmly sweetie.  
  
LILY: *sighs deeply* Ok, ok, fina. Alright, you know that new Harry Potter story I've been writing? Well, he's been being really mean to me about it. I mean, you know my computer doesn't have a spell checker so of *course* there is gonna be some errors, but still! And also, you know that whole apparting thing? Well, if you *REALLY* pay attention, no one's *actually* doing in into or out of Hogwarts itself. They all leave to go outside. I know that rule, I *did* read all four books. As for that whole James coming back to life, well.....why can't I? Everyone one else twists the rules, that's how a fanfiction works, right? It can be *anything* you want!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: So, basically, he's been critizing your writing?  
  
LILY: *nodding her head*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: I see. Well, Lils, there's nothing to worry about then. Remember what JerseyPike said to you? ~To be criticized means you must be doing something worthy~  
  
LILY: *blinks* You're right. Thanks Mirai! Alright then, you know what? I think I'm ready to start the next chapter! OK, then the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sighing deeply as he mutters under his breath* Why are all onna so emotional about their hobbies?  
  
LILY: Excuse me? What was that my dear mate?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* Nothing. Nothing at all. Hey, look, the readers are waiting for you to start, Lils.  
  
LILY: *muttering under her breath* I'll deal with you once I'm sure there are no witnesses around. *smiling cheerily at the readers as her mate pales in the background* Ok, then. Here you go, folks. Enjoy! Oh, and about that Lily thing, cause I know a few of you are wondering why Dumbledore didn't bring her back as well, it's cause it's too dangerous. He will once Voldie is dead, I promise. So anyway, here it is, the first DADA class of the year! *laughs diabolically*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After the feast, the students quickly filed out of the Great Hall and up to their dormitories to gather their school supplies. They had only a few minutes to spare before their classes were to begin, and the entire school was already buzzing over the news of the new DADA professors.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! To think that your Dad is one of the teachers! You must be loving this, I dare say!" Fred said as he and George walked into the Gryffindor common room right after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"I already knew about it, actually. I met him last night." Harry explained.  
  
"Really? Wow. Well, tell us! What's he like, then? I'll bet he's gonna be a great teacher, and a pretty cool one at that too!" George cried.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say! But there's something I'm itching to know, Harry! Why did they have those nicknames?" Fred asked as Geroge suddenly interupted Harry before he could answer.  
  
"Yeah! Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs right? Those are the names on the Marauders' Map we gave you, remember? You still have it don't you? So tell us, why do they have the same names? Do they actually *know* the wizards who created the map?" George asked as Harry looked at the twins.  
  
"Well, actually, it was them. My Dad, Sirius, and Remus were the Marauders when they were in Hogwarts themselves." Harry said as the twins' eyes widened considerably.  
  
"You mean to tell us that the greatest prankers in the *history* of Hogwarts are going to be teaching our classes this year?!" George cried.  
  
"And you know them *personally*?! Can you get us an autograph Harry? Please? I can't believe it! It's amazing! And to think, you're the son of one of the greatest pranksters-" Fred began before Ron clamped a hand over his older brother's mouth.  
  
"Guys, we get it. Come on. We're gonna be late!" Ron said.  
  
"And we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first too." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Bloody hell! This is too good to be true. Somebody pinch me!" Fred said before swatting George's hand away before he could do so.  
  
"Come on, I don't want to be late!" Harry said, gathering his books, and heading towards the the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"This is going to be wonderfully delightful, Harry. Wait until your father finds out about your Patronous too!" Hermione said as Harry smiled.  
  
"You really think he'll be proud of it?" Harry asked as Ron looked at him in shock.  
  
"Harry, he'll be honored! Come on, his animagus form as your Patronous? You really had any doubts?" Ron asked as the twins and Ginny looked at the three oddly.  
  
"Wait a minute. What are you talking about Ron? Who's an animagus?" George asked as Ron smiled weakly at Harry in apology.  
  
"Forget about it, Ron. As long as they don't tell anyone else, I don't see the problem. Yeah, that's the reason for the nicknames as a matter of fact. See, my dad can turn into a stag, hense the name Prongs, my godfather Sirius can turn into a black dog, which is where Padfoot comes from and well.....Professor Lupin is a werewolf. So.....well that's why he's called Moony." Harry said nervously, wondering how they would react to finding out their professor was a werewolf.  
  
"A werewolf? Really? Awesome! Wait, does Dumbledore know?" Fred asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, he does. And Professor Lupin doesn't transform anymore thanks to the Wolfsbane potion, just so you know." Harry said.  
  
"That's cool though. At least now we understand the nicknames right, George? But hey, what about that last one? What was the name?" Fred asked looking at George.  
  
"Um......I think it was......Worm.....or something like that. Worm.......Worm Ring? Worming? Worm-" George said as Harry frowned.  
  
"Wormtail." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Fred cried.  
  
"Forget about him. Wormtail was Peter. He was able to turn into a rat, most fitting. You guys remember Scabbers? Well, that was him. Blasted rodent!" Ron said.  
  
"You mean that rat we gave to you?" George asked as Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Look, we're here. Let's forget about the rat and just enjoy our first DADA class of the year? Should be entertaining to say the least." Hermione said as the others all looked at her strangely.  
  
"Come on, don't look at me like that. You know I'm right. Besides, we have class with the Slytherins." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Since when do you *enjoy* having a class with those snakes in the grass?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since the Marauders are the professors and dislike them more than we do." Hermione said.  
  
"This *is* gonna be fun!" Ron cried, stepping into the room as Hermione sighed deeply, a smile on her face before following him into the room. Harry, George, Fred, and Ginny followed right after, Harry chuckling softly behind his friends.  
  
  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus smiled at the last of the Gryffindors as they made their way to their seats. Harry noticed quiet happily how the Slytherins were sulking darkly in the back, glaring at the trio of professors occasionally.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus sat behind a long counter, Remus shuffling through the papers on the table infront of him as James and Sirius were each lounging back in their chairs, their arms folded behind their necks as they looked at the class, identical mischievous smirks on their faces. Remus happened to lookup and noticed that everyone was finally seated and looked over to his two companions questionably.  
  
"Well?" Remus asked as Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what, Moony?" Sirius asked as Remus sighed and gestured to the class with a motion of his head before speaking again.  
  
"Well, we're supposed to start, you know. Either of you wanna say anything to them before we start?" Remus asked as James and Sirius looked at each other, then looked back and Remus.  
  
"Nope." James said with a grin.  
  
"Really? Nothing at all? Wait a minute? Why not? I'm not going to be the only one teaching this class you know! What do you two plan on doing?" Remus asked as Sirius and James's smirks widened, and Remus stared at the two for a second.  
  
"No, don't even think about it. You remember what Dumbledore said! You can't play anymore jokes or pranks on Snape again." Remus said as James smiled at him.  
  
"That never stopped us before, remember Moony?" James asked as Remus sighed deeply as he rose to his feet.  
  
"There's no hope for you two. Fine, just as long as you keep *me* out of it, which I very much *doubt* you will, by the way." Remus said, before looked at the class.  
  
"Well, um.....hello, students. I'm sure many of you will remember me from two years prior when I taught this class. For those of you who don't, you may call me Professor Lupin. The two behind me are Professor Potter and Professor Black, as I'm sure you're all quiet aware of. I must also apologize in advance for any antics my fellow Marauders may demonstrate this year. Please, don't try to attempt *any* of *anything* they may do this year, unless it is in this room and has to do the class." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Well, before we actually start a class, I think perhaps Professor Potter and Professor Black should say a few words. Prongs, Padfoot, if you would?" Remus asked, sitting back down as James and Sirius looked at each other, before Sirius leaned forward out of his chair.  
  
"I'll go first." Sirius said, rising to his feet.  
  
The rest of the room went silent as he stood to his full height, surveying the room carefully and eyeing every last student. He looked from the left of the room carefully, scanned over to the right of the room, before throwing his arms forward and letting out a loud cry, effectively making the entire room, excluding Harry, Ron, and Hermione, jump in fright, some actually letting out a shriek. Sirius settled back down chuckling to himself as Harry and the others tried to bite back a laugh.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You all looked so tense." Sirius said with a laugh as he sat back down in his seat. James raised an eyebrow at his best friend.  
  
"You're an idiot, you know that?" James asked as Sirius thought for a second, then vigourously nodded his head up and down.  
  
"Anyway, forgive the 'ol mutt, if you would. He's a little off." James said with a chuckle as he rose to his feet.  
  
"And he never actually *said* anything to them either, I noticed." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, words aren't important anyway." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Anyway, forget about Padfoot here, he's all bark, no bite." James said with a smile looking at the class.  
  
"Well, first I suppose I should say hello to you all. And by now, you can guess that my name is James Potter, and yes, I know. I'm supposed to be dead. But that just wasn't working for me." James said with a chuckle.  
  
"You will notice this year that we do things differently than some *other* professors, we will grade you on your performance and your attitude with the class." James began.  
  
"Unless you're in Slytherin. Tough luck to you." Sirius said with a grin as the Slytherins all glared at him. With a frown he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Ok, that does it! No glaring at the teacher and since *I* happen to be the teacher, ten points from Slytherin!" Sirius said, before sitting back down and laughing to himself as James shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, I think we'll work on whatever Moony left off with when he was teaching the class. Which was?" James asked, looking over at Remus, who smiled at James, before looking directly as Harry with an equal smile on his face.  
  
"Ask your son." Remus asked as James turned back around.  
  
"Well, Harry?" James asked as Harry smiled at his father.  
  
"I think Professor Lupin in referring to the Patronous Charm, Da- Professor Potter." Harry said as Remus nodded.  
  
"Very good, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor." Remus said.  
  
"Patronous? You were teaching them that? Really?" Sirius asked as Remus nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was. What with all the dementors and all, I mean. Actually, as I recall, Harry was the only one who could actually perform the spell perfectly." Remus said as the other two looked at the boy, along with the rest of the class.  
  
"Well then. Let's see it Harry." James said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *clapping her hands* Alright, here we go! Time to see the reaction James and Sirius have to Harry's Patronous! Everyone ready? I know *I* am!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* Lily, just get on with it, hmm?  
  
LILY: *looks at her mate with her hands on her hips* What was that?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Nothing dear.  
  
LILY: *looking sceptical* Sure, Mirai. Anyway, I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 8  
"Well then. Let's see it Harry." James said.  
  
Harry looked around the class nervously as he rose to his feet, his wand in his hand as he walked to the front of the class. Remus smiled at him encouragingly, as the other two adults looked at the boy curiously, both wondering about the knowing look Remus had in his eyes.  
  
"Whenever you're ready Harry." Remus said as Harry nodded, then took a deep breath and rose his wand into the air.  
  
"Expecto Patronum" Harry said, and almost instantly, silver light began to stream from the tip of his wand, until it began to circle the room, growing brighter and brighter, until a few moments later, it began to condense, into an animal-like form, the body, and legs starting to clarify, before the head and antlers soon followed. As James and Sirius watched in stunned silence, the silver stag begin to slow it's pace to come trodding to Harry's side. The room grew earily silent.  
  
"Harry, I....." Sirius began dumbfounded, but couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Harry, you mean your patronous.....?" James began just as stunned as Harry blushed slightly. Remus smiled as he rose to his feet, and nodded his head in Harry's direction.  
  
"Excellent job, Harry. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Remus said.  
  
"Hmph! So the Potter brat can make a deer. Big deal! There's nothing special about it! We're just lucky there are no *real* dementors here, or they might *scare* Potter like they did last time, and we wouldn't want him to faint again, would we?" Malfoy asked with distain as Harry turned slightly to glare at Malfoy.  
  
"Get over yourself, Malfoy! At least I didn't shriek like a girl and try to hide the first time *I* say them!" Harry spat back. James and Sirius looked at each other, Sirius raising his eyebrow, before turning to look at the boys fighting again.  
  
"You should talk, Potter! You fainted twice! And fell off your broom during the Quittich match too!" Malfoy said.  
  
"At least I wasn't turned into an ugly ferret last year!" Harry shot back, cause Malfoy to turn red with embarassment and anger.  
  
"Why you filthy, little, mudblood-loving-" Malfoy began as Harry rose his wand hand, his temper starting to get the better of him, before Sirius cut in.  
  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! SEVENTY FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! NOW, I WANT YOU BOTH TO TAKE YOUR SEATS! AND MALFOY, ANY MORE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT, AND I'LL TAKE SO MANY POINTS FROM YOUR HOUSE IT'LL MAKE YOUR HEAD SPIN, AND *I'LL* DO WORSE THAN TURN YOU INTO A FERRET! HOW ABOUT TRIPLE DETENTION WITH *ME* INSTEAD OF HAGRID, AND I *ASSURE* YOU, MALFOY, IT *CAN* BE DONE!" Sirius cried as Malfoy dropped to his seat like a stone, Harry cautiously taking his own seat as he kept a careful eye on his Godfather. He'd never known Sirius to lash out like that.  
  
"Alright, now. Calm down, Padfoot. As for the rest of you, I'll warn you all now, no one has *any* right to insult any other witch or wizard in such a way! I'm going to tell you all this now. We don't give a *damn* what you may do in your spare time, but any such language in our presence will *not* be tolerated! And as I'm sure there are some Houses I need not refer this too, it goes for *all!*" James said, glaring at most of the Slytherins.  
  
"Alright now, now that that is very much settled, I suggest we start the first lesson of the year. We shall spend this first week, reviewing everything you've learned in the past few years, until you're ready to move onto new material. As Harry has remarkably demonstrated for us today, we shall first start on the Patronous Charm. And Harry, I would like a word with you after class." James said, as Harry nodded.  
  
The rest of the class went without incident, mostly because the Slytherins were still to stunned over Sirius's outburst. It of course, didn't stop Malfoy from sending the occasional glare over at Harry, who returned it just as violently. The Marauders had of course, noticed the two's visual war with one another, but chose to let them continue. After all, James and Sirius were foldly reminded of their days back in Hogwarts, where James himself had just an intense rivalry with Lucius Malfoy. It was almost ironic.  
  
The class ended much too soon for Harry's liking, and before he knew it, he stood infront of his father, and the rest of the Marauders. Harry's head swam as he wondered what it was that his father had wanted to speak to him about.  
  
"Harry, I.....my word, you look as if you expect me to lash out and attack you, or something, Harry." James said with a chuckle as Sirius and Remus laughed silently behind their best friend.  
  
"Well.....it's not that, Professor Potter.....it's-" Harry said as James chuckled again, and raised his hand and shook his head at his son.  
  
"Harry, whenever you're not actually *in* class, you don't have to call me Professor Potter. Dad's just fine." James said as Harry relaxed a bit, waiting for the older man to go on.  
  
"Listen Harry, about your Patronous.....I honestly don't know what to say.....I mean, I was honored to say the least. My animagus form? That was Prongs, wasn't it?" James asked, looking over his shoulder at Sirius and Remus who nodded.  
  
"From what I remember, I'd say so." Sirius said with a chuckle as James nodded, before turning back to his son.  
  
"Harry, how much do you know about the Patronous Charm and it's meaning?" James asked as Harry looked at his father puzzled.  
  
"I don't. I mean, I think I remember Professor Lupin saying something to me before, but....." Harry began as Remus spoke up.  
  
"It is a very well know fact, that the Patronous Charm is a positive force, a guardian if you will, that is unique to the wizard or witch that had conjured it. It is a symbol of the entity you trust the most, whether it be a person or an object. When you call upon the spell, it latches unto that, and the Patronous that forms is the entity in which you hold closest to your heart." Remus said.  
  
"That was bloody beautiful, Moony!" Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye as Moony rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry, I'm honored that I would be your Patronous' form. It means the world to me." James said with pride as Harry blushed.  
  
"What would you expect? Snape?" Sirius asked with a laugh.  
  
"Anyway, you'd better get going to Herbology Harry. You have a free class before lunch don't you?" James began as Harry slowly shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, but the team is meeting for the first practice of the year and Keeper try-outs. We're also supposed to pick a Captain too." Harry said as James smiled.  
  
"Well, in that case, I think we'll see you there, if.....you don't mind of course Harry? It would be something to see *you* made Captain though. I was made Captain in my sixth year you know, but of course, don't worry if you're not picked. I just can't wait to see you play. From what I've heard from Remus, you're pretty damned good." James said as Remus nodded.  
  
"He is." Remus said.  
  
"Ok, well you'd better get going to your next class, Harry. We'll write you a pass so you won't be in trouble. Hang on a sec." James said, looking for a quill and paper.  
  
"Um.....I did have a question.....about earlier? Um.....when Sirius snapped at me and Malfoy.....?" Harry began hesitantly as Sirius frowned, before waving a hand dismissingly at Harry.  
  
"Forget about it, Harry. It was that Malfoy git that irked me, not you. I'm sorry if I got a little snappy too. Tend to from time to time." Sirius said as James nodded, writing the note for Harry at the same time.  
  
"And it was that comment he made, Harry. Sirius's old financee, and coincidently, *your* Godmother, was muggle-born. Of course he takes offense to something such as that kind of filthy word. I do myself. You're mother was muggle-born too, you remember." James said, not looking up as he wrote. He suddenly stopped and gave Sirius a curious look.  
  
"Speaking of which, whatever happened to her, Sirius?" James asked as Sirius sighed deeply.  
  
"Anna? After what happened to you and Lils, and I was arrested, I never heard from her again." Sirius said almost sadly.  
  
"Analise Corazon, right? You mean she never visited you?" Remus asked as Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus.  
  
"*No one* visited me, remember Moony?" Sirius asked, as Remus looked away a bit guiltily. Sirius sighed deeply, before slapping Remus on the back in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Forget about it, Moony! It's in the past! Besides, looks like we have another class to be heading in shortly. What do you say to a repeat performance with the Huddlepuffs and Ravenclaws, 'ol Prongsie?" Sirius asked with a smirk as James shook his head.  
  
"Nah, don't have anything against them, remember. So there's no reason for you to scare them into the hospital wing this early into the year, Padfoot." James said as Sirius slowly nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Prongs. We'll leave that honor for the Slytherins!" Sirius said with a laugh as James chuckled before handing the note to his son, promising to see him later that day. Harry smiled at his father and his father's closest friends, before suddenly getting an odd thought.  
  
The Marauders reminded Harry a lot of himself and Ron and Hermione. James and Sirius were closer than brothers, much like Harry and Ron, and with Remus being the brains of the little group, he reminded Harry a lot of Hermione.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he headed down the almost deserted corridor to his Herbology class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *staring blankly at her review page as her mate walks up to her curiously, then looks over his shoulder.*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looking at his mate* Lily, what is it? What's wrong?  
  
LILY: *looking straight ahead still* Mirai, he....he apologized to me.....Jamjar Fairy......I just, am stunned I suppose. After all, I didn't really expect he would.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Forget about it. Don't you want to get going on your next chapter, Lils?  
  
LILY: *shaking her head slowly* Sure, sure, then I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: And one more thing, I have *special* plans for the arrival of Anna, don't worry. But.....I was wondering if you could tell me if Remus should meet up with a girl from his past? And what her name should be? I already have everything down about Anna, including a *special* something that will be shown at that time and *ALSO* something to do with Lily. I know you'll all love it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 9  
Later that day, as he walked quietly to the Quittich field, his Firebolt in his hand, he thought about the conversation his father and the rest of the Marauders had had earlier that morning. Anna? Who was Anna? And why did Sirius never speak about her? On second though, maybe it had been too painful. But then, wouldn't Remus had made a mention of her to Harry at one point? Ah well, no use in thinking about it now. He had a practice to attend.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Harry."Ron said as he hung his head in defeat as Harry smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Ah come on Ron. You'll do fine. Relax, will you?" Harry said as he spotted Fred and George heading their way and smiled as he waved back at the twins.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Harry. You've been doing this for four years. You're a bloody pro by now." Ron said as Harry shook his head.  
  
"Come on, listen just try your best. If youi don't make Keeper, don't worry about it, ok?" Harry said as Ron sighed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry. I still can't believe you talked me into this." Ron said again as Fred and George finally joined the rest of the team in the center of the field. Fred and George clamped their little brother on his back and grinned at Harry.  
  
"Ah, don't tell me Ron's getting nervous, now is he, Harry?" Fred asked as Ron shrugged his brother's away from his.  
  
"Ah, leave me alone, would ya?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ok, Gryffindors, it's time to pick our new Keeper. Once we've done that, the team is gonna vote for the new team Captain. But first thing first, everyone is to mount their brooms and we're going to hold the tryout and a sort of practice at the same time. We're going to split the team up and play a match. I see we have four new faces here so I take it you're trying out for the Keeper position? Good, very good. We'll divide you four up and you'll play the Keeper for your side. Of course we'll rotate you with the other Keeper on your side to give you all a fair shot." Angelina said, resting against her broomstick.  
  
"First things first, I suppose. We all know Harry is the best Seeker this team has ever seen, let alone the best Seeker we have had at Hogwarts in the last few years. But we still need someone else to play a Seeker opposite from him. Any volunteers?" Alicia added.  
  
"Well, there are ten of us here, right? So.....we'll just have to make the team numbers a bit smaller, right? Five on each team. So what if there are only two Chasers and one beater per team? And the opposite Chaser could rotate between the Keeper?" Harry suggested timidly.  
  
"That's a great idea Harry. A wonderful idea indeed. An idea worthy of a team Captain even." Fred said with a wink as Harry blushed.  
  
"It was nothing. There are ten of us here, five on each side. That's all." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, Harry right. So, we'll have Harry, Fred, Alicia one one side, and me, Katie and George on the other. I'll play the Seeker on our side, and you four can take turns playing the Keeper position and the spare chaser position, alright?" Angelina said, looking at Ron and the other three Gryffindors.  
  
"Ok, Ron and Seamus will be on Harry's side, and Dean and Lavander will be on our side. Alright?" Katie asked, looking over at Angelina who nodded at her.  
  
"Ok then, everyone mount up!" Angelina said, swinging her leg over her broom, and kicking off the ground in a clean even sweep upward. The rest of the team soon followed, Ron and the other three Gryffindors trying out a little less steady then the rest of the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Ok, Seamus, you'll play the Keeper this time, and Ron, you'll play the Chaser position. Lavander, you can be the Keeper this time, and Dean, you're a Chaser. Everyone set?" Angelina asked, holding the Quaffle under her arm. She looked over at the Marauders who were starting to make their way to the stands.  
  
"Sorry, Professors. We've got a practice." Angelina began as James shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Miss Johnson. We're just here to watch." James said as Angelina nodded, before pointing to the chest on the side of the stands.  
  
"In that case, would you mind letting out the bludgers and the Golden Snitch, Professor?" Angelina asked as Sirius leapt to his feet.  
  
"Allow me!" Sirius said, walking over to the chest, and flipping the lid over as he smiled down at the twin black bludgers fratically strugging to break their chains. He looked up to make sure the rest of the team was ready, and set the bludgers free, smirking as the two wizzed past his ears upwards, and the practice began. After a moment, he released the Golden Snitch, before going back over to sit with Remus and James to watch the first practice of the Gryffindor House team.  
  
"Oy. That sure was a close one, wasn't it?" Remus winced as he watched one of the bludgers barely miss Alicia, before getting smacked by Fred over towards the opposide 'team'. The next couple of minutes passed by without too much excitement as the Seamus and Dean did a pretty good job of keeping the opposite side's chasers from scoring, but not without a lot of misses of course. After several more minutes, and Katie being knocked in the arm with a bludger, the two sides paused for a break.  
  
"You alright, Katie?" Angelina asked as the girl examined her left arm and nodded at Angelina.  
  
"Yeah, it just grazed it, that's all." Katie said, sending a glare over at George.  
  
"Don't be looking at me like that! You were way too far away from me for me to block that bludger! I'm only one beater on this side, remember? It's harder trying to protect the whole team, you know! Especially by myself!" George cried.  
  
"Knock it off, both of you." Harry said.  
  
"Harry's right. Alright, Dean, Seamus, you both did well. We're gonna switch positions now. Ron, you in the Keeper's goal, Lavander, you over on the other side. Dean, Seamus, you two will be Chasers now. And the rest of you, be careful with those Bludgers? We're all Gryffindors here, no need to pelt them around. We're not playing Slytherins you know, Fred, George." Alicia said.  
  
"Must you remind us? We have more *fun* with them anyway, don't we George?" Fred asked with a wink as George palmed his beater bat and nodded.  
  
"And it's more satisfying when they get whallupped by the bludgers too, no offense Katie." George said as Katie sighed deeply, smack the back of George's head and sent hit rocking on his broom.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! I almost fell off!" George cried.  
  
"What's the problem? After all, you would have landed on your head." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Funny, *Ronald!*" George said as Ron made a face at his older brother.  
  
"Don't call me Ronald!" Ron said as Harry chuckled and looked over at Angelina.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Angelina." Harry said as she nodded at him.  
  
"Ok, everyone one else ready? Good. Let's get this over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner, we can pick a Keeper and get ready for our match against Slytherin next week." Angelina said.  
  
"You know, it would end faster if you or Harry caught the Golden Snitch already." Alicia teased as Angelina scowled at her.  
  
"Excuse me, but this is pretty new to me, Ali. After all, wasn't *I* the only one who even offered to play the part of Seeker?" Angelina asked as Alicia smiled.  
  
"I was kidding! You're bloody miserable today aren't you? You miss old Wood, don't you?" Alicia teased as Angelina turned bright red.  
  
"Um.....as fascinating at all this is, you do plan on finishing this *before* dark, right?" Sirius called from the stands as Angelina glared at Alicia, before laughing and throwing the Quaffle at her.  
  
"Your turn first. Get a move on." Angelina said, kicking off the ground and flying upwards with the rest of her team behind her.  
  
The rest of the game progressed pretty nicely, Harry noticing for the first time how modest Ron actually was about his Keeper talent. He was just as good as Wood, the only difference being he didn't have the same level of self-confidence that Wood had often showed. Out of the sixteen times the opposite time tried to score against Ron, he blocked twelve of the shots, exceptionally well. Harry smiled to himself, confident that his best friend may just make the team after all, when he suddenly spotted a glimmer of gold out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry looked slightly to his left, making sure not to draw too much attention to himself, in case Angelina should notice and spot the Snitch too. He smiled to himself as he kept his eyes glued to the Snitch, but hesitated whether or not to go after it immediately, and allow Ron to improve his chances further.  
  
"Damn it." Harry muttered when he suddenly noticed Angelina catch his eye, and also spot the Snitch. Well, at least Ron had done well so far, maybe it was more than enough.  
  
Harry pulled his Firebolt out of the circling of the field that he had been doing, and immediately shot headlong for the winged golden ball, Angelina on his heel. He heard a soft cry from the Marauder's below, and knew they were watching him now, but drove the thought to the back of his head. He had to concentrate on catching the Snitch.  
  
Harry and Angelina rode side by side, weaving in and out around the multicolored stands, banners, and flags of the four houses in pursuit of the elusive winged ball. The ball shot straight ahead, and as the two rode closer and closer to the Gryffindor column, the Snitch never swayed from its course. Angelina suddenly pulled to the side to avoid the column as Harry felt his fingers tighten around the small ball, and pulled his broom into the same flip maneuver that he had first performed when he had caught Neville's Rememberall after Malfoy had hurled it away from the group. It was the same move that had stopped him from slamming headon into the stone wall, he recalled with a smile.  
  
"Well I'll be. Look at that. I suppose Harry has just won it for his side, I dare say. And what incredible agility on that broom too." Remus said.  
  
"Wow. I don't think even James was *that* good!" Sirius said with a chuckle as James elbowed his best friend in the rib.  
  
"Where do you think he could have gotten it from then, 'ol Padfoot?" James asked as Sirius thought for a moment, before looking at James, a serious look on his face.  
  
"No idea. You don't suppose Lily was a Quidditch player and just never told you, do you?" Sirius teased as James hit his best friend.  
  
"You're a bigger oaf then I could have ever guessed, Sirius! Come on, they're gonna announce who'll play the new team Keeper as well as who will be the Captain." James said.  
  
"I hope Ron gets the position. He was certainly an excellent Keeper. The best I've seen in a while." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, but then again, the team could still use a few pointers, don't you think, Sirius? I mean, after all, I was the greatest Chaser to ever come out of Hogwarts. And you were a pretty good Beater, I guess." James teased as Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Pretty good? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't *I* the one who saved your ass when that bludger was barely four inches away from you're nose, Prongs?" Sirius asked as James thought for a moment, then pretended to look at his best friend in shock.  
  
"You mean that was *you?!*" James said as Sirius smacked him again and the three headed out into the center of the field to congratulate Harry on that spectacular move and to find out who would be the new Keeper and Captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *sneaking cautiously to her computer, in her nickgown, fuzzy slippers and a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders.* I'm sick, with some kind of problems with my throat, so I really shouldn't be doing this now. But I love you all so much. And I had the greatest idea for a Marauder prank!  
  
LILY: *looking cautiously around* And I have to be careful of my mate. He's flip if he knew I wasn't sleeping right now since I'm sick. So I have to keep it down.  
  
LILY: *lowering her voice to a whisper* I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 10  
A week later, Harry and Ron sat in the common room chatting about the upcoming match against the Slytherins as they waited for Hermione so the three of them could head down for breakfast. It had been week since Harry's first quidditch practice and Ron making the new Gryffindor Keeper.  
  
When it had come time for the team to vote for it's new Captain, The two main choices had naturally been Harry and Angelina. Fred, George and Ron of course had voted for Harry, while Angelina had voted for Alicia, and Alicia, Katie and Harry had voted for Angelina. Harry hadn't voted for himself because it didn't feel right to him. In fact, he actually would have prefered if he hadn't been voted for at all.  
  
He loved the game of Quidditch, the thrill it gave him as he raced after the snitch as fast as his broom would fly, the feel of the wind beating against his robes and whipping them out behind him. He absolutely loved everything about the game, even the late night practices, but knew he didn't want to be made Captain.  
  
He would be honored of course, but he felt he would never be able to tell the others how to fly, and how to play, especially when he himself had only first heard about the magnificent sport five years earlier and had no knowledge of it before then.  
  
So when it had come down to a vote for either Harry or Angelina, he'd stepped aside, and told the team he'd prefer for her to take the position. He explained briefly about why, and that he thought she'd make a better captain, before Angelina smiled at him and thanked him. Within minutes, the team was practicing again, with Ron doing an excellent job once more as the new Keeper.  
  
A week had passed, and nine practices later, the team was still getting ready for the first match of the season.  
  
"You'll do fine Ron. Don't worry about it. Practice is a lot harder than the actual game." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know Harry. It'll be my first time playing against those slimy gits. And you *know* how *they* play to begin with! I'm not going to stand a chance!" Ron said.  
  
"Would you relax? You've done a fantastic job so far. That's why you made the team, remember. Besides, you'll be fine. With Fred and George as the Beaters, you know we'll give them ten times whatever they throw at us!" Harry said as Ron nodded.  
  
"You're right, Harry. But what about you? This is it you know? You're father is going to be watching." Ron said as Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing. They were watching during the practice last week remember? When I was chasing that snitch, I completely pushed the thought from my mind. I was nervous before, yeah. But once I got after that Snitch, it wasn't important anymore. It's the way it always is for me, you know?" Harry said.  
  
"You probably get that from him, you know. From what Professor Lupin's told me, your father and godfather dominated the field." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Quidditch again? Is that all you boys *ever* talk about? I swear! First it was Wizard's Chess for Ron, and Quidditch for Harry, and now it's even worse!" Hermione said, walking down the stairs at the two looked up at her.  
  
"About time. We were starting to get worried. We were five minutes away from sending help." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, come on already! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Hermione said, heading towards the door as Harry and Ron followed behind her, still chatting back and forth about the upcoming match.  
  
  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione all looked around the Great Hall in surprise. There were already a few students in the Hall, which was mostly deserted and those that were there were laughing hysterically and clutching their sides while others laughed and pointed towards the ceiling.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she blushed slightly.  
  
"The Marauders." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
Several pairs of boxers were floating a few feet above the Slytherins' table. Most were either a dark green or black, while a few were a deep, crimson. They ranged from having silver, red, or green snakes on them, to being completely covered in silver skulls. A few had red or green initials written on one of the shorts legs. Harry had to bit back a laugh as he looked over at the teachers' table. One lone pair of black boxers with silver S's written all over them, and green snakes wound around each letter, floated above the teacher's table waiting patiently for its owner.  
  
"Look." Harry said, pointing to the table as Ron burst out into laughter beside him.  
  
"Oh my." Hermione muttered, blushing again.  
  
"This is too rich! We've got to get great seats so we can see the look on those slimy git's faces when they walk in!" Ron cried as he and the other two headed over to the Gryffindor's table.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and Ron laughed again as Sirius, James, and Remus came into the room, smiling broadly, and bowing as Ron and Harry looked over at them and laughed again.  
  
"Not bad, not bad. Though I don't think I want to know *how* you too managed to get ahold of those. I see why you wanted me to detain Snape now, though." Remus said with a chuckle as James and Sirius shuttered.  
  
"No, you really *don't* want to know, Moony. I think I may be scarred for life too. Thank God the doom was deserted too. The things those gits wear! It's enough to give a guy nightmares!" Sirius said with a chuckle.  
  
"I still think we should have turned them into the Gryffindor colors and put little snitches all over them, Padfoot. Especially the old Snake's pair!" James said with a laugh.  
  
A few moments later, the rest of Ravenclaw, Huddlepuff and Gryffindor came into the room, and started laughing as they took their seats. Fred and George laughed the loudest, and had a hard time making their way to their seats as they clutched their sides, and howled in laughter.  
  
The moment the Slytherins and Snape walked in, the entire Great Hall gew silent as the occupants of Slytherin house stared in shock and stunned silence at the boxers floating aroud the room came zooming over to hover above their owner's head, just out of reach. A split second later, the entire Hall burst into laughter as the Slytherins tried to reach over their heads for their respective boxers, which became even more hilarious when the enchanted undergarments kept floating higher out of reach each time they were lunged for.  
  
Snape turned several different shades of scarlet, green, purple, blue, violet, and then a deep red as he stomped towards the teachers' table where the Marauders were smiling innocently at him, trying valiently not to laugh as the boxers above his head followed him.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK! YOU DAMNED PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR WIZARDS! FIX IT AND FIX IT NOW!" Snape cried furiously.  
  
"Naaahhhhhh. Don't wanna." Sirius said with a smug smirk as he leaned backwards him his chair.  
  
"Yeah. It's very decorative." James added with a grin.  
  
"DECORATIVE? DECORATIVE?! I-YOU-FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape shouted.  
  
"You can't take points from the house just because you can't take a joke, Snape." James said.  
  
"WATCH ME POTTER!" Snape cried.  
  
"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR BEING UGLY GITS AND ANOTHER HUNDRED FOR HAVING AN EVEN UGLIER GIT FOR THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE!" Sirius cried.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" McGonagall asked as she walked into the Hall, before looking up at the teachers table and scowling.  
  
"What is going on here? Who is responsible for-nevermind, I have a pretty good idea who it responsible for this.....this *mess!*" McGonagall said, waving her hand toward the ceiling.  
  
"Professor Potter, Professor Black, and Professor Lupin. You three are to report to the Headmasters' office immediately. I was on my way to tell you that he wanted to see you anyway, but this.....this......you be sure to tell him about this Professor Lupin! As for you two......my word, how ever did you pull this off?" McGongall asked, as she completely broke down and started laughing herself, James and Sirius smirking at the fuming Snape.  
  
"Minerva! You can't possibly-" Snape began.  
  
"Snape, you must take it up with the Headmaster. But it'll have to wait until this afternoon. You three better go now. You don't have classes until this afternoon anyhow." McGonagall said, calming down. She looked up at the ceiling, chuckling again and she waved her wand and the pairs of boxers disappeared with a 'pop'  
  
The Marauders exchanged a grin with Harry and the other Gryffindors before disappearing out of the Hall.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron cried as Harry and Ron started laughing softly again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *sneaking cautiously to her computer, in her nickgown, fuzzy slippers and a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders.* I'm still sick, but you know what? I DON'T CARE! *ducks head as Mirai looks around*  
  
LILY: *lowering her voice* Damn, that was close. Ok, I'm just gonna keep this down and get started on the next chapter, one of which I think you'll all like! We get to meet Anna! Yay!  
  
LILY: I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi- Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 11  
"This is it. We're so fired." James said with a chuckle as Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nah. We've done far worse, remember, Prongsie?" Sirius asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, like when you tried to feed Snape to me? Really! I would have choked to death on the slimy snake." Remus said, making a face.  
  
"I don't know, Moony. The look on Snape's face was priceless. Too bad Prongs had to go and ruin it by saving his neck." Sirius said, glaring playfully at James.  
  
"I had too. Besides, no matter how much it would have been doing everyone in the wizarding world a favor, I don't think it would have gone over well with Dumbledore. Besides, we would have probably been expelled too." James said.  
  
"But it was still not fair of you to save him, Prongsie." Sirius said, pouting slightly before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Come on, you two. We're here. I am curious to why the Headmaster wanted to speak with us though. Remember what McGonagall said, it was *before* the Great Hall prank. So it's not that." Remus said.  
  
"I suppose Moony's right, as usual. Ok, let's find out shall we?" Sirius asked, stopping infront of the gargoyle.  
  
"You don't think this has to do with-?" James asked, looking at Sirius seriously. (LOL)  
  
"Can't be certain. We haven't heard anything about any attacks. And besides, wouldn't he ask for Harry too?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. Dumbledore wouldn't want to unnessesarily frighten Harry. He'd want to talk it over with us first, I presume." James added as Sirius nodded.  
  
"Whistling Fizzlebees" Sirius said, and a moment later, they were walking up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Wait a minute. There's somebody already in there. Listen." James whispered as the three bent forward and strained to hear what was being said.  
  
"I understand you're concern, my dear. But it is for the best. As long as Voldemort is out there, it is too dangerous for her to be here. You must understand that, Mrs. Figg." Dumbledore's voice could be heard from inside.  
  
"Mrs. Figg? Who's she?" James whispered as the other two looked towards the door strangely.  
  
"If memory serves me, Mrs. Figg is the name of Harry's neighbor, but....why would she be here?" Sirius asked puzzled.  
  
"A witch maybe?" Remus asked as Sirius shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't think so. Not from what Harry has told me. But then again she does love cats though. And you know how most witches prefer cats. Must be a female thing. Cats! Blah!" Sirius said, making a face.  
  
"Well we don't expect *you* of all people to adore them, Padfoot. You're a dog animagi for Merlin's sake!" James said with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Shh. I think she is speaking.  
  
"-you know it is, Albus! I mean you no disrespect, sir, but it's true! Hogwarts is the safest place in all of England! There is no safer place, remember?" A woman's voice said stubbornly.  
  
"Arabella-" Dumbeldore began.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, why is it *fair* to bring back one but not the other? For the sake of Harry, yes I know, but it's not fair to James and Harry both!" The woman cried as Sirius and Remus turned to look at James curiously as he shrugged his shoulders at them.  
  
"I have no idea either, you two. Now hush! I want to find out more." James said.  
  
"Arabella, please, I know how you must feel about this, but this is not a matter of what's fair and what's not, my dear. It's a matter of keeping Harry safe. And although you have a very valid point, it's not enough reason to do as you ask. I'm sorry, but it just isn't." Dumbledore said in a tired voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If I were to do so, don't you think it would only be something Voldemort could use against us later? He has no doubt learned of James' presence here, and I fear he may be biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack young Harry once and for all. If Lily were to be brought back and Voldemort were to learn about her as well, he could no doubt capture her and use her against *both* James and Harry. That is the *only* reason I have not thought about doing so before." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at James speechlessly, who was just as dumbstruck. Lily? Lils?  
  
"James....." Remus began as James shot to his feet and entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
  
  
Well, well, well, the plot thickens, doesn't it? Well, before I get back to the story, you know the drill. Commercial Break time.  
  
~First off, I've been really sick lately, as I'm sure you've noticed in the intros, so if it takes a while to get the new chapters out, please forgive me. I think I may have Strep Throat. Is sure is killing me!  
  
~Also, I wanted to explain a few things. I know you're confused about Arabella, but I'm not going to tell you anymore. Except that she's actually Anna. The details will be explained. See I told you Anna would have a good entrance! (Dun dun dun dun!)  
  
~Next, about you reviewers:  
  
~Lokia- They can't get fired. Where's the fun in that? Lol.  
  
~Kyranosa- I quote James from my chapter seven 'That never stopped us before' Lol.  
  
~Melissa Lupin- Thank you very much. You have *no idea* how hard it was coming up for a prank, and that just popped into my head while I was at work the other day. Thanks again!  
  
~CastusAlbusCor- Like I said to Melissa, it's VERY hard! But thanks for the appreciation!  
  
~Jamjar Fairy- *sigh* I'm getting tired of this, hun. Will I *ever* be able to please you? It's harder than you can imagine to actually come up with interesting pranks, and especially for me! I write a lot of fics, most DBZ of course, so I'm a master at that! But this is my first HP fic, and I'm giving it everything I've got here. And I'm sick too! Lol. But I do have to thank you for your continued reading of my fic. It means a lot to me. Thanks.  
  
Ok, then I think that's it. And here's the next part. The fireworks shall fly!!  
  
  
  
"James....." Remus began as James shot to his feet and entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Yes, I was expecting you and your two companions. Please have a seat, and I'll be right with you." Dumbledore said as Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, while neither them or James made a move to sit down.  
  
"Headmaster, what's this about Lily?" James asked bluntly as Dumbledore looked at the man, before sighing and seating himself in his chair behind his massive desk. Remus and Sirius noticed a petite woman around the age of sixty standing in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Dumbledore, completely ignoring the other three men in the room. She wore her brown hair in a loose bun at the base of her neck, and wire-rimmed glasses on her nose. She also wore aqua colored robe and matching cloak around her shoulders, which clearly made her a witch.  
  
"I see you overheard my conversation with Arabella, then. Yes, it was Lily were were discussing James, but before you say anything, I want you to listen to me. I am unsure as of yet to bring her back, *only* because, as I said, it would pose a weakness to you and your son. I realize how much you must miss her, of course, but it is merely the safety of yourself, your son, *and* your wife that I hesitate on this decision, James." Dumbledore said as James quietly nodded.  
  
"Yes, I understand, Dumbledore, but.....I also side with Miss....." James said, trailing to look over at the woman, who smiled fondly at him, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Figg." The woman said after a pause, as her eyes strayed to glance over at Remus and Sirius, a smile playing at the corner of her lips as the two looked at her curiously. Sirius suddenly got a feeling as if he knew those eyes, but couldn't place how. After all, she was at least sixty, how could he know her?  
  
"Yes, as Mrs. Figg here has said, Lily would be safe here, Headmaster. I wouldn't let any harm come to her or Harry, not again. Please, sir. If you can, please do." James pleaded as Remus and Sirius nodded at Dumbledore.  
  
"Nor would we, sir." Sirius said as Dumbledore smiled at Sirius mysteriously, but said nothing more.  
  
"Very well. It shall be done. But I need time. Tonight. I shall have finished the ritual and potions by tonight. But before I say anymore on the matter, you know how crucial this will be? She will be in danger the moment word gets to Voldemort." Dumbledore said as James nodded.  
  
"I know. But like Mrs. Figg said, this is the safest place for her to be. The safest place for all of us. There is no safer place. Besides, I think Harry has that right to get to know his Mum." James said as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well then. The decison has been made." Dumbledore said with a smile as he looked over at Arabella.  
  
"Thank you, Dumbledore sir." Arabella said softly.  
  
"Alright then, perhaps since you are all here, we should get started as to why I asked you here anyway." Dumbledore said, as the Marauders finally sat down.  
  
"If I may, I have a question, sir? Is she not the Durley's neighbor?" Remus asked as Arabella smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am." Arabella said.  
  
"But Harry never told us you were a witch. Did you keep it from him?" Sirius asked as Arabella's eyes softened, before nodding and smiling at him.  
  
"Aye. I did. It was for his own good, of course. Those relatives of his are absolutely against anything magical or of the sort. I had to keep it a secret, in case they got frightened and packed up and took off." Arabella said in a slight Scottish accent that clearly went noticed by the Marauders, who said nothing about it.  
  
"Yes, yes. It was my instruction too. Arabella, if you would?" Dumbledore said as the woman smiled at him, then nodded drawing her wand out of her pocket. A few moments later, Arabella was actually glowing a soft aqua color, as she changed from the sixty year old brunnette, to a blonde in her mid thirty's. She removed the glasses from her face to reveal a pair of deep hazel colored eyes.  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped.  
  
"Anna?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *sneaking cautiously to her computer, in her nickgown, fuzzy slippers and a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders.* I'm still sick, only thsi time I know what I have. *whimpers* I have tonsilitis, and for those of you who *don't* know, it's WORSE than Strep Throat. In fact, I have to have an operation now. *whimpers*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: It'll be fine, Lils, you'll see. After you get them out, you get to spen an entire week eating nothing but ice cream and jello. And you get to take a week off work too, hun, remember?  
  
LILY: *blinks* I guess so. At least during that week, if I'm feeling up to it, I can try to write more than usual, after all, I'll have the time too, won't I? Anyway, I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 12  
"Anna?" Sirius cried in shock as James and Remus stared at her just as bewildered.  
  
"My word! Analise? Is that really you?" Remus asked as Anna smiled kindly at Remus as she reached up to the back of her head to begin unwrapping her bun from the base of her neck and shook her blonde hair loose until the waves of it fell over her shoulders, ending right below her shoulder blades.  
  
"Yes, Remus, it's me. It's a pleasure to see you again. And.....of course you too James." Anna said, her hazel eyes flicking with sadness as James smiled warmly at her.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Anna." James said.  
  
"I.....you're......what are you.....?" Sirius stuttered as Anna looked at him and smiled softly as she raised a blonde eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know I could probably understand you better, Sirius, if you stopped chewing on your tongue when you spoke." Anna teased lightly.  
  
"Anna, I......" Sirius began, then frowned to himself, before looking over at Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, would you mind if I spoke with Anna outside, please?" Sirius asked as James and Remus looked at each other and smiled, as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Of course you may, Sirius. I shall need to speak with James and Remus anyway. Take as long as you need." Dumbledore said with a kind smile as Sirius nodded, then hasitily grabbed Anna's hand and started to pull her from the room, completely ignoring the comical looks on James and Remus's faces as he dragged her out the door.  
  
"That sure was......entertaining." Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
"Good to see Padfoot hasn't lost his charm." James said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, yes, it is.......ah......how shall I put this.....a very delicate matter with those two. They shall need to talk about the past, before they can hope to move forward into the future." Dumbledore said as James and Remus nodded.  
  
"How much you wanna bet their engangement will be back on by the end of this week?" James asked as Remus started laughing and Dumbledore merely smiled at the two adults.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Sirius, you know, I still know how to use my own two feet. You don't have to pull me, I *can* walk you know." Anna said as Sirius stopped and sheepishly let go of her hand.  
  
"Listen, Anna, we need to talk-" Sirius said as Anna raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Aye, I'd say we do, Sirius." Anna said then sighed deeply.  
  
"Tell me, is it true? What the Daily Prophet said last week?" Anna asked as Sirius nodded his head.  
  
"Every word." Sirius said.  
  
"Aye. I see. Sirius, I want you to tell me what really happened that night, *everything* you remember? Please? I must know what happened to her. To both of them." Anna said softly.  
  
"Alright, but it's......" Sirius began as Anna nodded.  
  
"I know, it was for me too. I know it's hard, but can you please at least try, Sirius? Please?" Anna asked as Sirius sighed before slowly nodding.  
  
"Alright then. Well, I guess you remember James and Lily deciding on naming me the Secret Keeper right? Which is why when they.....when they were killed, everyone assumed I had betrayed them. But you see, I figured that Remus and I would be the obvious choices for the Secret Keeper, so I begged James to change the Secret Keeper from me to.......to Pettigrew!" Sirius said, growling at the mention of the name.  
  
"I had went to Pettigrew's to check on him and after I saw he wasn't there, I raced to the Potter's. But.....well, I guess you can figure it out. I was too late, and when I saw that somehow, Harry was still miraculously still alive, I was about to bring him with me, when Hagrid showed up and told me that Dumbledore had sent him to fetch Harry. We discussed it for a little while, he had his orders, and I didn't want to leave Harry, but at the same time, I wanted to track down that damned rat and make him pay for what he had done to them!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Anyway, I lent Hagrid my flying motorbike, and went after the traitor myself. After all, when I was finished with him, I was planning on returning to Harry. I was his Godfather after all, and if anything had ever happened to James and Lily.....I promised them I would take care of him. But when I found the Wormtail, he called me the traitor and blew up the street around us. He cut off his finger and disappeared through the sewers like the rat he was and still is, and disappeared. Fifteen innocent muggles were killed, so I was arrested for their murders, the murder of Pettigrew, and......and the betrayal and murder of the Potters." Sirius said.  
  
"I was sent to Azkaban, as I'm sure you read, and stayed there until I learned that Pettigrew was still alive after all, and was posing at the pet of Harry's best friend Ron. I escaped and went first to see Harry. I knew where he was staying, with his Aunt and Uncle, and wanted to see him. I staying in my animagus form of course, then went to Hogwarts. Eventually I learned that Lupin was there, and after spending most of the year trying to catch Wormtail, I finally succeeded, dragging Harry, Ron, and their friend Hermione into all of it. Lupin showed up, and once he saw Wormtail, he knew I had been innocent all along, and after dealing with Snape, long story, we turned Wormtail back into Pettigrew and he confessed." Sirius said.  
  
"But while we were on our way back, we ran into some.....complications, and Wormtail escaped. I haven't caught him yet, but I promise I will! That rat will pay for *everything!* It was his fault Voldie is back too! You don't even *want* to know the details of the ritual that he preformed last year to bring him back too. For what he did to Harry, he will suffer before he dies!" Sirius promised.  
  
"Oh, Sirius......I.....I hadn't known.....it doesn't matter though because I should have. I'm so sorry, Sirius. Can you ever forgive me?" Anna asked, rushing forward and hugging Sirius fiercely as he blinked in surprise, before smiling down at her blonde head of hair, and kissing it softly before he spoke again.  
  
"Of course, Whiskers." Sirius said with a chuckle as Anna looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"After more than fourteen years, you still call me that?" Anna asked as Sirius smirked at her.  
  
"Unless you don't want me to-" Sirius teased as Anna punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"You're still a jerk, dog man." Anna said, playfully frowning at him, before she smiled and jumped at him and kissed him senseless.  
  
  
  
AWWW! I love that kind of reunion, don't you?  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Not everyone does, Lils.  
  
You be quiet. I was sweet, but wasn't *too* sappy, the perfect combination in the reunion of Sirius and his ex-fiancee, soon to be fiancee again. *hint, hint*  
  
I also have another thing I need to run with you all. I know it'd be spoiling the surprise, but I want to know if maybe I should have Anna tell Sirius about a little secret of hers that she'd keep to herself for nearly fourteen years? A daughter maybe? I know exactly how I'll work it in, and *how* I'll explain everything, I just need to know if maybe this should be a part of the story? After all, you can tell he'd make a great father, and you see how protective he is over Harry. He's like a son to Sirius. So, why can't Sirius have a daughter? She'll be a year younger than Harry too.  
  
And no, I'm not thinking of adding her for a Harry/OOC romance, either. Just someone who can join the Trio and maybe make friends with Hermione? Poor girl should get a best friend too you know. Think about it and tell me what you think in the reviews, k?  
  
Also, for you reviews:  
  
~Zouls- Why thank you! I do try! *smirks*  
  
~PheonixFlames121- Thank you for the compliment! *smiles*  
  
~Jamjar Fairy- Are you into DBZ? Because if you are, you should check out The Dare and With You. They are some great pieces of writting, if I do say so myself, with The Dare being hilarious and With You being written so well with the emotional aspects of Vegeta and Mirai Trunks's relationship as father and son. You should really give it a shot. Or check out my Final Fantasy fic based on the movie. It's very descriptive too. It's called Final Fantasy: A New Beginning.  
  
~Kyranosa- *Lily gasps* Why would you even *think* of such a thing? I'd *never* do that to Lily. I mean, the story's Lily. Not the author......this is confusing. From now on, Harry's mother is Lily and *I'm* just Lils. Unless James is speaking in the story and called her Lils, which is his nickname for her, k? *smiles*  
  
~Alexandria Fairchild- I'd love to do more pranks, but it's hard to come up with them. I have one in mind, but it's still a little shady. As for the 'Trio' pulling a prank on Malfoy, theyd most likely get in trouble for it, where as the Marauders wouldn't, them being the teachers and all. But maybe they will *convenietly* suggest a prank for the Marauders to use on Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins? But any idea what it should be?  
  
And now that that's that, we continue with the story! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Several minutes later, Anna and a slightly out of breath Sirius returned to the room. James and Remus look at him puzzled, before James smirked knowingly at Sirius who glared at him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Good, I see you and Miss Corazon have talked out everything you needed to I take it? Good, then if there are no further questions on the matter, I shall dismiss the four of you to your classes. Oh, and Analise? Would you be interested in doing this old wizard a favor, my dear? You see, as I already informed you, Severus has put himself in grave danger to bring us information concerning Voldemort's actions and plans in the future. He has been a great help to us, but I fear his repeated absence from his classes will be a bother by the end of the year, when the time for the school exams comes. So, if you would mind, would you perhaps take up the position of the Charms Assisant Professor? To substitute in Severus's absence? I would be greatly appreciative." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore. May I ask though? Where I shall stay when I am not taking over his classes? And when I am not teaching at all?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well, if you'd like, we could fix you up a room up in the Mansion, Anna? That is, if you don't mind? And if it's alright with Dumbledore, you can sit in with our DADA classes if you like." Remus said, looking over at Dumbledore who nodded, before looking over at Anna who smiled at him.  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me? Thank you so much Remus!" Anna said smiling.  
  
"It's not a problem at all, right, Padfoot?" James asked with a smirk as Sirius playfully glared at him.  
  
"Watch it, Prongs, or you'll regret it when Lily comes back." Sirius said with a laugh as James brought up his hands.  
  
"Alright, alright. But just remember, Padfoot, you could say what you like, but Lily and I are married." James said with a chuckle.  
  
"So? That never stopped you-" Sirius began as James's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over Sirius's mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot!" James hissed in Sirius's ear as Remus sweatdropped then chuckled behind them.  
  
"You boys haven't changed at all. Dumbledore, thank you again. I guess we shall see you at dinner tonight." Anna said smiling at the headmaster, before rolling her eyes at the Marauders and heading out of the room.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus looked at each other, before Sirius raced out the door, waving hasitily to Dumbledore as James and Remus followed him out laughing as they too waved goodbye to Dumbledore.  
  
"Anna. Anna, wait up. So tell me, what are you doing here? You never did say so before." Sirius said as Anna smiled at him.  
  
"I read about you and James and flew here immediately. When I learned that Lily had not been brought back too, I went to see Dumbledore in person. I almost ran into Harry once, so I had to change into as Sirius calls her, Whiskers, and hide. Then I went and saw him.  
  
"You mean you still turn into that White Persian? I thought.....?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I stopped for a while after I heard about Lily and what......what I thought Sirius had done. I guess, I was too hurt to bother with it. But that doesn't mean I forgot *how* to, Remus." Anna said.  
  
"Dumbledore had the right idea, I can understand at least why he didn't bring Lily back when he brought back me, but still......" James said trailing off.  
  
"Of course you would miss her, Prongs. And just think, by tonight, you can introduce Harry to his mother." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"You're right. Hey, I think I'm going to go find Harry right now and tell him the great news. Like Dumbledore said before, we don't need to give Harry a heart attack before he's sixteen, do we?" James asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Go on ahead. I'll meet you in the DADA class room. We have a class in an hour. It'll be alright if you're a little late, James, don't worry about it." Remus said.  
  
"Moony? Saying it's alright to be late for something? You're not feeling ill are you? Light headed? Short of breath? Feeling a little faint?" Sirius teased, pretending to feel Remus's head for a fever as Remus swatted his hand away with a laugh.  
  
"I'm fine, Padfoot. Though *you* had better not be late." Remus said.  
  
"What? What's so special about James? Why does he get to be late and not me?" Sirius faked a pout as Anna chuckled at his side.  
  
"James has more braincells than you for one, and two, he is special, where are you my dear dog man.....well, you're just.......*not* Sirius." Anna said with a laugh as Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hmph. Fine then. I don't need any of you! You're so mean!" Sirius said as James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't need any of us, eh Padfoot? Who's supposed to do you're cooking from now on then, you?" James asked as Sirius' face paled.  
  
"On second though, I don't know what I was thinking. Temporary insanity. Ignore what I said before." Sirius said.  
  
"What do you mean *temporary* Sirius? I don't think over twenty five years qualifies for 'temporary'. And I've only known you since the first day we met in our first year, remember? Twenty five years ago? And as far as I've know, you've *always* been like this." James said with a chuckle as Remus nodded.  
  
"Yup. I second that." Remus added as Sirius playfully growled at the two.  
  
"Why do I grace you two with my presence again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because you have no where else to go that will take in strays?" James asked with a smirk.  
  
"Potter, don't you have a son to talk to?" Sirius asked as James smiled.  
  
"Indeed I do. I'll see you two later. And Moony, maybe you outta think about putting him on a leash?" James teased as Sirius growled after him.  
  
"Funny, Bambi, funny." Sirius teased as James disappeared around the corner still laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: First off, I want to thank everyone of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks you all! And I have yet another question. Does anyone know how the Scottish accent would be written? All I've got is Aye. But what else? See, I know how it sounds, but changing it to writting is another thing. Any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: You're sounding better, have you noticed that, Lils?  
  
LILY: *blinks* I guess you're right. I do feel a *little* better, I guess. It doesn't hurt to swallow any more, even though it still hurts to yawn and cough and all that. And that's always good. Anyway, I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: And I wanted to thank you all for pointing out that error in Chapter 12. I know Snape is the Potions teacher, but I just typed it up wrong. Sorry. So Anna is the Potions Assistant Professor, *not* Charms. Thanks again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 13  
"Oh, um....hey Dad. What's the matter?" Harry asked as his father entered the Gryffindor common room, smiling brightly at his son as Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"I have to talk to you. It's important, Harry." James said as Harry looked at him curiously as he slowly started to get to his feet.  
  
"Ok, sure." Harry said, before glancing in Ron and Hermione's direction.  
  
"You two can go on without me. I'll meet you in the library, ok?" Harry said, as the two nodded at him.  
  
"Ok, we'll dring your Charms homework with us to the library for you, Harry. Just meet us there." Hermione said as Harry smiled and nodded, before looking at his father.  
  
"Alright then, I shouldn't be keeping him too long. Come along Harry." James said, before he and Harry disappeared out of the common room.  
  
"What is it Dad? It's not something bad is it?" Harry asked with a frown as James smiled to himself and shook his head.  
  
"Not at all, Harry. It's about your Mum." James said as Harry stared at him in total shock.  
  
"My.....my Mum? What about her?" Harry asked as James turned his head to look down at him as they walked a smile lighting up his face.  
  
"Dumbledore is bringing her back. Tonight as a matter of fact. You'll see her at dinner. I came straight here to tell you right after I found out." James said as Harry stared up at his father dumbfounded.  
  
"My, my Mum? Really? My Mum? I......I just can't believe it! This is.....this is just too good to be true! This is great! This is better than great! First you, and now Mum! I.....I can't believe it!" Harry cried as James chuckled at his son.  
  
"I know, Harry, I know. But I'm afraid it won't be until later, until dinner, so you're going to have to wait until then. Dumbledore says it's a very complex and difficult series of rituals. So it's going to take him some time." James said.  
  
"Wow. This is great, Dad, it really is. You......I mean.....well, I figured you probably missed her of course.....since you've been back and all, but, well, you didn't say anything, or......" Harry said nervously as James looked at him surprised before smiling at his son.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say Harry, it's ok. Yes, I've missed your Mum very much, but I knew if Dumbledore could bring me back, I figured it would only be a matter of of time before he did the same for Lily. I mean, at least that's what I thought. I figured it had to do with Voldemort still being out there. But with Sirius and Remus around, it.....it kind of made things a little better at least. It wasn't so bad, I guess. Plus, there's always you. And you remind me so much of her. Especially those eyes of yours." James said with a smile as Harry blushed.  
  
"So anyway, that's what I wanted to tell you." James said.  
  
"Thanks. Really, thanks a lot for telling me. I don't know what I would have done if I showed up for dinner and Mum was suddenly sitting next to you at the teachers' table or something." Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
"Most likely fainted or something. At least, that's what Sirius was betting on." James teased.  
  
"So, I guess I should be heading back to the library then?" Harry asked as James raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I suppose if you *really* wanted to, you could. But I was thinking maybe we could go check out the Quidditch Field or something. I want to see you on that broom of yours again. Firebolt, wasn't it?" James asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, I mean, Ron and Hermione would probably only be mad that I didn't come sooner, well, Hermione would. Ron would be cool with it. Actually, he might be a little mad that I didn't tell him about it so he could come and get out of homework." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" James asked as Harry looked at his father, before thinking seriously to himself and nodding.  
  
"They really do. I mean, I'm sure Sirius and Remus have already told you that I'm famous." Harry said making a face as James laughed and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, Ron and Hermione were the first friends I had ever had, and they liked me for me, not because I was famous. Ron and I just kind of hit it off, and we sort of saved Hermione's life in our first year and since then, the three of us have been best friends." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Ron Weasley right? I think I remember an Arther Weasley from when I was in Hogwarts. He was a most perculair wizard, always asking Lily and Anna about their muggle parents." James said with a laugh.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Ron's father *that* well." Harry said surprised as James smiled at him.  
  
"I didn't. Which is why when he kept bothering your mother, I kept hexing him. He was a Gryffindor too, of course, so it wasn't anything drastic. I don't know. Sirius and Remus used to say I was just really jealous. Then again, Sirius used to do the same when Arther bothered Anna." James said with a laugh.  
  
"What was Mum like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, she was definately something else, I can tell you that. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until our fifth year that we really started to like each other. Well, I should probably put this another way. You see, when I first met your mother, she, ah well, she intrieged me. I loved to play all sorts of pranks on her, with the help of Sirius and Remus of course. But it was only for fun, and because it bothered her so much. She was quiet amusing when she was angry. Must be a red-head thing." James said with a laugh.  
  
"Sirius and Remus used to always tease me that it was because I liked her, but it wasn't until my fifth year that I realized they were right. Anyway, Over the years, your Mum and I had become friends, but that still didn't mean I would pass up an opportunity to play a joke on her or three." James said.  
  
"Anyway, I spent my entire fifth year and half of my sixth trying to get her to like me. Didn't work so well. Until, well, um......Sirius locked the two of us in the prefects' bathroom." James said with a blush as Harry looked up at his father in shock.  
  
"Its a little sad to say that your father's first kiss was in a bathroom. But we started dating afterwards and at the end of our seventh year, I proposed, and shortly there after you happened. And you were the most amazing little boy when you were born. You were so beautiful." James said with a smile as Harry blushed.  
  
"So anyway, Sirius was named your Godfather and he and Remus where there in the hospital when you were born. I had been in the room with Lily until she.....uh......started threatening my life, and I had to go wait out with the other two." James said with a laugh.  
  
"We were so happy, Harry. I had never been happier in my entire life. I had you and Lils, and my best friends, and everything was perfect. But as you know, it didn't last long." James said, frowning to himself as he looked down at his feet, before looking back over at Harry and smiling.  
  
"Anyway, we're here. What do you say we get started?" James asked.  
  
"But, I didn't bring my broom with me, it's still the dormitory. Hey wait! I can just summon it like I did last year!" Harry said with a smile as James raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know the summoning charm? I didn't think they'd teach that to you yet." James said as Harry shook his head.  
  
"They didn't. I had to learn it for my first task. Long story. But uh......there's one other thing, Dad. I sort of left my wand with my homework. I didn't think I was going to need it to talk to you." Harry said, sheepishly as James nodded at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll show you a little something, but you do know, you should keep your wand with you at *all* times? No matter what?" James asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright. Well, as it happens, I have mine on me, but I'm not going to use it. Besides, I want to show you something. You ever hear of 'wandless magic', Harry?" James asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
"Well, think back, was there ever a time, before you got your wand, when strange things happened to you?" James asked as Harry thought, then suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yeah, it was before I was accepted to Hogwarts! A lot of little things always used to happen, but I do remember making the glass in the Reptile House vanish when I went with the Dursleys to the Zoo before my eleventh birthday. And then again when Uncle Vernon's sister Marge came for a visit. She ah.....made me really mad and somehow, I ended up.....I don't even know what I did. She just started inflating like a ballon." Harry said as James laughed.  
  
"So you have done it before without knowing what it was, huh? See Harry, all witches and wizards are capable of performing 'wandless magic' but only a few can due it correctly or even a little at all. It's very complex and very dangerous if not controlled. That's why we use wands. It sort of channels our power for us." James explained.  
  
"So anyway, that's 'wandless magic'. I have a feeling you and I won't always be able to rely on our wands, especially with old Snake breath still at large. You may very well find yourself without your wand, and no way to protect yourself. This is where 'wandless magic' comes in handy. I've actually mastered it, which I suppose is why yours was so powerful too." James said with a smile.  
  
"Anyway, just try to close your eyes and focus your thoughts on your broomstick, get a mental picture of it in your mind, and then, once you have it, keep your mind on it and say the spell. Go ahead, give it a try." James said as Harry nodded, then closed his eyes, trying to get the image of his faithful broom in his mind's eye. After a few minutes of intense concentrating, and completely oblivious to the red and gold glow beginning to surround him in a soft aura, he finally had the Firebolt in his mind, and muttered the words he needed.  
  
"Accio Firebolt." Harry said softly.  
  
"Very nice Harry, very nice. Now, just keep concentrating, but you can open your eyes. Just keep thinking of the Firebolt alright. Good, good. Here it comes, Harry, it's alright, it's flying a little shakidly, but you're doing it and that's all that's important, you'll get the hang of it with more practice, son. There you go. See? Just rest a minute while I call my broom. It's no where near as fancy as yours, seeing as how I have yet to actually go out and buy one. Remus lend me his Nimbus 2002. I plan on getting the new model myself. It's called the Wind Chaser and it's supposed to be just as fast than the Firebolt." James said.  
  
A few minutes later, as Harry waited for his's father's broom to arrive, he looked at his Firebolt in pride. He'd really done it. He's summoned his broom without his wand. He was tired, but it had been well worth it. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Um Dad? Do you think we'll be learning 'wandless magic' in our DADA class this year?" Harry asked as James finally grabbed the Nimbus 2002 and nodded at Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I figured it would be very valuable. Why?" James asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, it's nothing, but I was wondering if you wouldn't call on me to demonstrate it this time." Harry said with a blush as James raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Definately Lily." James said with a smile as Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You get that from Lily. She was always shy when it came to getting up infront of the class. Not like me. Sirius and I loved to perform for the class." James said with a chuckle as Harry blushed again.  
  
"Come on, what do you say we see what that broom of yours can do against an old pro like me?" James asked as he mounted his broom as Harry smiled and did the same, and the two shot off into the sky.  
  
  
  
Another quality father-son bonding moment. How much do you love me, eh? Anyway, this commercial break is going to be kind of short, and since the James and Harry bonding thing was so long, the next part will be a little short too. But I think you'll still like it.  
  
Oh, and that red and gold aura thing is a Heir thing, just to let you know. So yeah, James can do it too. When the other students learn it they either won't have any aura or it'll just be a white glow.  
  
Anyway reviewers:  
  
~Heather- thanks a lot hun. 'Preciate it!  
  
~Rhiain, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, SailorGurl, Mercedez Lupin, CactusAlbusCor, and Melissa Lupin- Thanks you guys!  
  
~Jaina- Glad you like her so much. Spirited, ain't she?  
  
~JerseyPike- I don't know if it was this or some other of my MANY fics, but yeah, I heard that quote of your before. Used it too, against Jamjar Fairy.....sort of.....anyway, also they don't always use their nicknames, just most of the time, and only really with each other, unless they're talking to someone who knows what the nicknames mean.  
  
~Zouls- Thanks for the compliment. And yeah, you're right, I hadn't even noticed either. Flitwick teaches Charms, right? And I think I'll bring Kaylee, Sirius's daughter, in a little later. Might be a little too much if she and Lily showed up in the story at the same time.  
  
~CrysMaul- Good idea. You're right. And I think I won't, not right away at least. But I need a name for the lucky lady. Any suggestions? And should she be an old friend of Lily's too? Or someone Anna knows? Remember, in case you haven't guessed, Lily and Anna were best friends.  
  
~Wild Card: You know you're only one of two people who even mentioned that? Out of 16 too. I thought more people would say something about her too. ~Oliversgur05- Yeah, I figured that out too. But thanks.  
  
And now, the rest of the story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Listen Sirius, I need to talk to you. It's important." Anna said as she and Sirius walked down the deserted corridor on their way to the DADA class room. Sirius looked over at her puzzled.  
  
"What is it Whiskers? Is something wrong?" Sirius asked as Anna shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that. I just......well.....Sirius, I don't really know how to tell you this, but there's something I've been keeping from you, and before we go any further, I have to tell you. You have a right to know." Anna said, stopping and looking at her feet nervously.  
  
"What is it? It's.....it's not someone else, is it? I mean, I'd understand, I suppose, after all. It was nearly fourteen years and well-" Sirius began as Anna shook her head.  
  
"No, it wasn't that. Besides, how could I have met anyone as the sixty year old Arabella Figg anyway?" Anna asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Then what is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly blunt, I have a daughter. Well, *we* have a daughter. Her name is Kaylee. She'll be fourteen in May." Anna said softly as Sirius looked at her in shock.  
  
"A.....a daughter? Me? Are you sure?" Sirius asked as Anna raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure dog man! You remember when you proposed to me?" Anna asked as Sirius looked at her stunned.  
  
"Wait a minute. But that-" Sirius said as Anna nodded.  
  
"Yeah so? It happens. But nine months later, I had Kaylee. I hadn't even known I was pregnant until I was four months along. It was mind numbing to say the least, Sirius. Especially since it was after you were arrested that I found out." Anna said.  
  
"But.....wow. I.....I can't believe it. I'm really a father? I'm really a Dad? What does she look like? Where is she?" Sirius asked as Anna smiled.  
  
"She's looks like you actually. She's even a lot like you too. She loves a good laugh. And she loves to entertain people. But I didn't bring her with me to Hogwarts, she's still at home. I'll owl her if you want and she can come here tomorrow morning." Anna said as Sirius stared at her stunned.  
  
"I'm really a father! Take that Prongs! Wait til he hears this! Ha! Wow. I'm really a father." Sirius mumbled as Anna smiled and pushed his along ahead of her.  
  
"Come on, you can muse in class." Anna said with a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: First off, I have to ask once again. Does anyone know how the Scottish accent would be written? All I've got is Aye. But what else? See, I know how it sounds, but changing it to writing is another thing. Any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Didn't you ask all that last chapter, dear?  
  
LILY: *blinks* I knew that silly, but I still never got my answer from before. Anyway, I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: And still, anyone with advice for the Scottish accent? Anyway, here we go, and yes, presenting LILY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 14  
Remus sighed deeply as he looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning its decent but it would still be a few hours before dusk. James and Harry continued flying around the Quidditch Field, weaving in and out around the tall stands and golden hoops as they flew around, tossing the Quaffle back and forth, in a mixture of practice and just having fun. Remus took a deep breath as he brought his hands up to cup around his mouth.  
  
"Prongs! You two should get down here!" Remus called as the two, halted their brooms and started to fly downwards towards Remus, landing softly on the grass beside him.  
  
"Sorry, Moony, we must have lost track of time. So, am I late for the DADA class?" James asked as Remus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Actually, yes, but forget about it now. It's already been over with about an hour and half ago. Padfoot and I took care of the class, we're still reviewing anyway. Dinner will be in an hour, but it's not that. James, Dumbledore wants to see you. Harry too. He's waiting in the Hospital Wing." Remus said.  
  
"Hospital Wing?" James asked, frowing in confusion as Harry looked between his father and Remus.  
  
"Yes, I think it's about.......Lily." Remus said as James and Harry's eyes opened widely.  
  
"Lily? Are you sure?" James asked, handing Remus back his broom.  
  
"My mum? Really?" Harry asked as Remus smiled and nodded at the two.  
  
"Yes, quiet positive, actually. And Dumbledore said it was important that you two meet him there as soon as possible." Remus said as the two nodded.  
  
"I hope nothing's grong wrong-" James began worried as the three started walking quickly back into the castle.  
  
"No, from what Dumbledore said, everything has gone as it was intented to. If I'm not mistaken, I think the reason he may have wanted the two of you there was since it is currently where she is." Remus said as James stopped in his tracks to stare at his best friend in awe.  
  
"Lily is.....you really think Lils is here, now? Are you sure, Moony?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, honestly, James. Dumbledore wouldn't come out and tell me outright. But that's the impression I got from him." Remus said as James nodded and continued walking back into the castle, a nervous Harry right at his heels. Remus sighed as he looked back into the sky, before a faint smile crept across his lips.  
  
"I guess we'll know soon enough." Remus said to himself, before jogging into the castle himself. He had to go and see Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Dad, do you, do you really think it could be mum?" Harry asked as he and James reached the door to the infirmary. James paused at the door, his hand already on the knob, as he looked over at his son.  
  
"I guess.....I guess the only way to find out is to see Dumbledore, Harry. I......Are you ready?" James asked as Harry silently nodded.  
  
"Alright then. I guess this is it." James said, turning the knob and opening the door and stepping into the room, along side Harry.  
  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood in the room, standing quietly over one of the beds in the far end of the room. Madame Pomfrey brushed past the two as she hurried into the room, a tray of potions in her hands. Dumbledore looked up to smile at James and Harry.  
  
"Ah James and young Mr. Potter. So good to see you so quickly. I take it Remus informed you of my request?" Dumbledore asked as James nodded mutely.  
  
"Good, good." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. James looked past him, his eyes filled with curiousity as Harry bit his lip nervously behind his father.  
  
"Is that-?" James began as Dumbledore smiled softly as he looked from the father to the son, then back to James.  
  
"Yes. But it was a very difficult process. She's asleep now." Dumbledore said as James nodded.  
  
"May I, may we see her?" James asked as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Of course you may." Dumbledore said, turning as he gestured towards the bed he was standing beside. James and Harry hurried over as quietly as they could, and looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully on the cot, her red hair fanning around and framing her face. James took in a deep breath as Harry stood beside him, his mouth open the slightest bit in awe.  
  
"Oh Lily...." James murmered to himself as he stared down at the woman, his eyes trailing across her face as he reached his hand out to brush the back of his hand along her left cheek. He paused as she stirred slightly, but still remained sleeping.  
  
"Mum....." Harry murmered softly.  
  
"We shall leave you three. The evening feast shall begin in an hour. I shall send Sirius up when it starts, if.....if that is alright with you, James." Dumbledore said as James nodded.  
  
"Very well then. Minerva if you'd be so kind as to close the door behind us? And Madame Pomfrey-" Dumbledore began as the woman sighed heavily.  
  
"Honestly, Albus, how do you expect me to treat my patients if you continue to insist on these such....interuptions as it were. Very well then, I will go see Severus. There are a few potions in which are of need of stocking in any case. I'd ask you two not to disturb the lady, but....alas......" Madame Promfrey said with a soft smile. She followed Dumbledore and Minerva out of the room a moment later none-the-less, leaving James and Harry alone with Lily.  
  
  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
It was to be expected of course, but still.  
  
So this was his mum. She was beautiful. From what he could tell, she had a dark shade of red hair, and it almost gleamed with the light of the lamp beside the bed. Her eyes were closed, obviously since she was sleeping, but he still knew beneath the lids, held the most sparkling emerald green eyes, that Harry himself had inherited.  
  
His mum.  
  
James silently sat on the sheets covering Lily, and smiled softly to himself as he gazed downwardly at her. His Lily, his red flower, his Lils.  
  
"Lily." James said softly, smiling as he brushed a lock of red hair to tuck it behind her ear. Harry gulped nervously behind his father.  
  
"That's really.....I mean....she's is, isn't she? Of course she'd be....I mean, you both.....I suppose I should know, the Mirror of Erised, and then Hagrid's gift my first year. I've seen a few pictures but....." Harry said, trailing of embarrassed as he looked to the side. James smiled as he nodded, still not taking his eyes from his wife.  
  
"Yes, Harry. This is your mother. Oh, my dear Lily. I missed you so." James said, before turning to look over at Harry.  
  
"Don't be nervous. Here, sit down. She won't bite. Well, then again....." James said with a chuckle as Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"Long time ago. Our third year, I believe. Anyway, we, er.....were sort of fighting and she, well.....she bit me." James said with a chuckle.  
  
"She did?" Harry asked in shock as he sat down, careful not to wake her up. James smiled at he nodded.  
  
"She's a spirited one, your mum. Which is why I fell for her, I suppose. From what Sirius and Remus have told me, you inherited her spunk as well as her eyes." James said as Harry blushed.  
  
"I don't really know." Harry said.  
  
"But you seem to have inherited my knack for attracting trouble, it would seem. You don't get into as much trouble as I did at your age, now do you?" James asked as Harry blushed again, and James's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"More?! My word." James said as Harry shook his head, still blushing.  
  
"It's not that-" Harry said as James chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm just kidding with you, my boy. Sirius and Remus already told me everything. Anyway, you're nowhere near as bad as the three of us where, that much I'm sure off. Those two Gryffindor boys however, the Weasley Twins, I think? Now those two....." James said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ron's older brothers. He, ah.....comes from a big family." Harry said as James nodded.  
  
"Does he? It must be nice to have older siblings. Is he the youngest?" James asked softly as Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. He's got a younger sister, named Ginny. But the rest are older than him. And Ginny is the only girl too." Harry said as James nodded.  
  
"I see. Just how many brothers does he have?" James asked.  
  
"Well, there's the two oldest I met last year, Bill and Charlie, and then there's Percy, he's already graduated too. He works for the ministry now. And you've already heard about Fred and George, the twins, and then there's Ron." Harry said as James eyes widen.  
  
"Seven children? My word." James said as Harry blushed.  
  
"Yeah, and Ron's family isn't.....well.......they're not the richest wizarding family, but they're so nice. And they really are a great lot." Harry said as James nodded.  
  
"Arthur always was. I'd expect the same was true of his family. In anycase, it has reminded me of something though." James said with a chuckle as Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"Of what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Lily and I were always thinking a little brother or sister would have been nice for you. Hmm.....I guess we'll have to see then, won't we?" James asked with a wink as Harry blushed.  
  
"James, honestly, you're unbelieveable. And here I am, out cold too." A weak voice said below them as they both looked down instantly to see Lily starting to come too.  
  
She brought a hand to her head as she made a face, before opening her eyes slowly to look up at James with a scowl.  
  
"What happened? I feel like my head's been hit by a bus. Oh, don't look at me like that, James, it's a muggle saying." Lily said as James reached his hand out to feel her forehead.  
  
"Well, you look alright, I suppose. Can you sit up, Lils?" James asked as Lily made a face, then suddenly bolted upright, sheer panic on her face as she stared at her husband in fear.  
  
"Oh Gods, James, what happened? Is Harry alright? Where's my baby? Did Vold-" Lily began as James wrapped and arm around her shoulders to comfort the red head as he glanced over at Harry.  
  
"Harry's fine, luv. But, ah.....well.....there's somethings you need to know." James began as Lily looked at him confused, then looked over at the other person who James had just been looking at and jumping suddenly in shock.  
  
"Who are *you?!* Lily cried, jumping towards James as Harry blushed.  
  
"*That* is Harry, Lily." James said as Lily looked at her husband like he was crazy.  
  
"It's true, Lils. A lot has happened and a lot of time has passed since Voldemort attacked us that night. In fact, close to 14 years since that night." James said as Lily looked at him confused.  
  
"Listen, I don't remember much myself. And the rest I heard from what Dumbledore believes to have happened. Voldemort showed up that night, and he and I fought. He....well, I didn't make it Lily and then he came after you and Harry. Whatever happened up there, no one is sure of. But what did happen is he.....he killed you too. And then he tried to kill Harry-" James began as Lily's eyes widen in horror.  
  
"NO! But.....but he was only a baby!" Lily cried as James shook his head.  
  
"I know, Lils, I know. But listen to me, it doesn't stop there. For whatever reason, he couldn't. Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, and it......broke his power somehow. Harry survived that night, with a scar of where he was touched with the wand. He was sent to live with your muggle sister and her husband for ten years, before he recieved his Hogwarts letter. The rest we can tell you later, but it's been 14 years and he's grown up." James said, looking over at the blushing Harry.  
  
"It.....is is Harry then? My little, innocent boy?" Lily asked, looking over at Harry, who fidgeted under his mother's gaze, still blushing as James chuckled behind her.  
  
"He's not so little anymore, Lils. As for why you and I are here, we have Dumbledore to thank. It seems that old Voldie's been trying to return for the last couple of years and Harry was able to stop him each time but......well.....he's back Lily." James said softly as Lily looked in horror at her husband.  
  
"What?! No, it can't be!" Lily cried as James nodded.  
  
"It's true luv, but don't worry. We're safe here-" James began.  
  
"We thought we were safe in Godric's Hollow, James!" Lily cried, as James noticed Harry flinch behind his mother.  
  
"Yes, I know, Lily. But things have changed. A lot in fact. We'll be staying here in Hogwarts and in the vicinity until we figure a way to defeat him once more. Harry is the key, at least, that's what Dumbledore believes, and I do too." James began.  
  
"No. He won't. He can't." Lily said, looking fearfully at Harry.  
  
"Lily, Harry's not a baby anymore. I know it's a lot to take in-" James began as Lily whipped her head to stare at him in shock.  
  
"A lot to take in? God, James, how can you even say that? He was a baby the last time I saw him! How can you expect me to-" Lily began as James hugged her to his chest.  
  
"It's alright, Lily. It'll take some time, but you'll get over it. I did, didn't I? Harry's really something else too." James said, looking up at Harry, as Lily raised her head to do the same.  
  
"Harry? You are my darling Harry, aren't you? You......you look so much like your father." Lily said softly as James smiled.  
  
"But he has your eyes." James said.  
  
"And that horrid scar from that horrid man." Lily said, making a face.  
  
"Actually, it's not *so* bad a scar, Mum. It's actually sort of like an alarm system. It warns me when Voldemort is nearby." Harry said as Lily nodded.  
  
"And you sound like your father too. Oh Harry, my boy, my sweet, darling boy." Lily said leaning over to hug Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. It was something he had wished for his entire life for as long as he could remember. To be held by his mother. His real mother. Harry was overcome with so many emotions that he couldn't help himself, and cried softly into his mother's shirt as she stroked his hair lovingly. After a few minutes, Harry pulled back to smile weakly at his mother.  
  
"Better?" Lily asked softly as Harry nodded.  
  
"I'd hate to, ah....break up this tender Potter family reunion and all, but dinner's starting Prongs." Sirius said., Anna standing behind him slightly as they looked into the room. James nodded as Harry wiped his eyes, and Lily looked happily over at the two in the door.  
  
"Sirius! Anna!" Lily cried as Anna rushed over to hug her best friend as Sirius walked into the room, chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"Women." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it." James said, and was rewarded with a punch in the arm from his wife.  
  
"It's so great to see you again, Lily. I've missed you a lot. Anyway, wait to you hear the great news Prongs!" Sirius said, his face beaming with a smile as Anna chuckled softly beside Lily.  
  
"You mean you figured out the days of the week.....without outside help Padfoot, I'm happy for you." James said with a chuckle as Sirius made a face.  
  
"Funny, antler boy. No, really, listen! I'm gonna be a father! Er, well, I already am, just never knew it!" Sirius said proudly as James's jaw dropped.  
  
"*You* a father?! Dear god, that *poor* child." James chuckled as Sirius made a face again.  
  
"Funny, didn't I say the same thing to you once?" Sirius asked as James smirked at him.  
  
"Yup." James said.  
  
"Congratulations Sirius. I'm happy for you. And contrary to what my moronic husband may think, *I'd* think you'd make an excellent father." Lily said as James pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Your words strike me, my dear." James said.  
  
"I'm happy for you too, Sirius. I can't wait to meet him, er her." Harry said as Sirius beamed at the boy.  
  
"Her. Her name is Kaylee, right Anna?" Sirius asked as Anna nodded.  
  
"Yes. And she's coming to Hogwarts in the morning." Anna said.  
  
"How old is she?" Lily asked her friend.  
  
"She'll be 14 in May." Anna said.  
  
"Fourteen? And she hasn't attended Hogwarts at all yet?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I sent her to be schooled at Beuxemboug. She was staying at home with me this summer, like she always does, but after I heard what had happened with Voldemort, I wanted her home. I was going to send her to Hogwarts, but well, it was going to take a few days before the school papers would have been ready for her to be transferred in." Anna said.  
  
"Do you know what house she'll be in?" James asked as Sirius smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Why, Gryffindor of course, Prongs. I mean, I was, and Anna was, so naturally, she should be a Gryffindor too. I mean, look at Harry. You both were in Gryffindor, and that's what he turned out to be." Sirius said.  
  
"True. But you never know, Sirius. She could be placed in Huddlepuff or Raveclaw too, you know." Lily said.  
  
"I suppose. Just as long as she'd not placed in Slytherin. Although, it would be nice to have someone work from the inside-" Sirius said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Sirius! I am not going to let you corrupt our daugher anymore that you've corrupted yourself and your friends. No offense, James." Anna said as James smiled beside her.  
  
"None taken." James said.  
  
"Come on, if you two are quiet finished, we can be heading down to the feast?" Sirius asked as Lily chuckled.  
  
"Still the same Sirius, aren't you? Your complete and utter devotion to food is still shocking." Lily said.  
  
"Funny, Red. You're lucky I'm too hungry to think of a comeback." Sirius said.  
  
"Or to form rational thought at all, not that he actually can even on a full stomach." James said.  
  
"Honestly, James, you know the word 'full' doesn't exist in Sirius's vocabulary." Lily said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Alright, alright, enough already. Stop picking on the poor canine, eh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Alright, we'll get something to eat and then continue where we left off." James said.  
  
"What about-" Harry began nervously.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, what about Mum? Won't she attract a lot of attention?" Harry asked as James looked over at Sirius.  
  
"Already taken care of, curtesy of Dumbledore. Come on already, I'm wasting away over here." Sirius whined.  
  
"You really are more dog than man sometimes, Padfoot." James said with a chuckle.  
  
Sirius growled playfully as he reached over a nearby bed and threw a pillow at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY *blinks* Wow. Long chapter. I hope you all will appreciate it. *smiles* Until next time, everyone. And review! 


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: First off, I have to ask once again. Does anyone know how the Scottish accent would be written? All I've got is Aye. But what else? See, I know how it sounds, but changing it to writing is another thing. Any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Still on that, huh?  
  
LILY: *nods* Until someone helps me out with the accent. Anyway, I guess I'd better start the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X- men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *gives Inuyasha Clone a bonecushing hug* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: And still, anyone with advice for the Scottish accent? Anyway, here we go, and yes, presenting LILY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 15  
"Hmm. So this is the famous Hogwarts, eh? It's very big, I'll give it that. Mum was right, it is beautiful. This should be quiet an interesting year." A dark haired young girl said as she stood less than twenty meters from the castle's grand doors.  
  
She stood studying the castle as she leaned slightly on a sleek black broom to her right, her hand perched on her left hip, her ebony hair swaying softly in the early morning breeze. After a moment more, with an amused 'hmph', she cocked her head slightly to the side, her dark blue eyes twinkling merrily in mischief, before a amused smirk began to pull at the corner of her lips. Then suddenly, she scowled darkly her smirk dropping instantly from her face, and she frowned to herself.  
  
"Yes, this should be quiet interesting, I think." Kaylee said, before grabbing her broom and walking towards the grand doors.  
  
  
  
"Come on, please?!" Sirius whined.  
  
"No, relax Padfoot, would you?" James asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the front of one of the tables in the room.  
  
Sirius crossed his arms, and pouted silently to himself, scowling from where he was currently sitting atop the same table a little further down. Lily sighed deeply as Anna rolled her eyes at Sirius's puppy-like antics. Remus chuckled at he shook his head from the teachers' desk at the end of the room.  
  
"Padfoot, we have an hour before breakfast, you'll survive." Remus said as James chucked at his best friend and tossed him a bagel.  
  
"Padfoot, honestly! Just eat that for now. You won't starve to death in one hour." James said with a laugh as Padfoot growled at him but ate the bagel anyway. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin, as Hermione sighed heavily and turned the page of the book she had been reading.  
  
"Besides, you know it wouldn't be a good idea to try and catch up down there in the Great Hall during breakfast anyhow. Especially after Dumbledore's announcement about Lily last night. Besides, you really expect us to believe that you'd *listen* and not completely absorb yourself in your eating, Padfoot?" James said.  
  
"I still can't believe he wants me to help teach Charms and Care of Magical Creatures with Flitwick and Hagrid." Lily said, smiling wistfully.  
  
"I don't see why though, Lily. You were always top of the class in Charms and you always did love reading all about the creatures that dwelled in the Forbidden Forest." Anna said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. But still, me? A teacher?" Lily asked as Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you don't find it in the least bit odd that *James* and *Sirius* of all people are actually teachers too?" Remus asked with a grin.  
  
"Look who's talking, Wolfie." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't call me Wolfie, Snuffles." Remus remarked.  
  
"Don't call me Snuffles, Fang man." Sirius shot back.  
  
"Don't call me Fan- hey! You have fangs too, Dog breath!" Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't call me D-" Sirius began.  
  
"Will you *both* shut up?!" James cried as Remus and Sirius exchanged a grin and both looked at James.  
  
"Who us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, he means the *other* old mutt behind you." Remus said.  
  
"Old? Who you calling old, old man?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Real original Padfoot." James chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut up, you bloody bloke." Sirius said.  
  
"All *three* of you, SHUT UP! You're supposed to be role models, remember?" Anna asked, as the trio turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"We are, aren't we? Ah hell, we're doing a fine job, Whiskers! I mean, just look at the lad!" Sirius said as Harry blushed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you may be right. Harry's a fine lad all right. But it can't be Sirius's doing. Or even something he may have inherited from James even. He has something *both* of them never did." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Like what?" Anna asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Brains. Must have got them from his mum." Remus said with a chuckle as James and Sirius pretended to look hurt, before chuckling along with Remus.  
  
"Alright, alright, enough already, you guys. Honestly, you're like little children." Anna said, shaking her head as Lily nodding in agreement.  
  
"We are not....er.....are we?" Sirius asked, looking at James.  
  
"Well......if Anna and Lily think so......then maybe we are!" James said, his eyes wide, before turning to look at his son.  
  
"What do you think, Harry?" James asked as Harry laughed nervously at his father and his godfather.  
  
"I think he thinks your crazy, Prongs. And you know what? I'm starting to believe it myself." Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey! I thought picking on Padfoot was your only hobby." James said as Remus nodded.  
  
"It is. And you too, of course. After all, you're like brothers, aren't you?" Remus asked as Lily sighed.  
  
"Too true, Remus. Harry, dear, promise me you'll never grow up to be like your father, or your godfather for that matter." Lily said.  
  
"Thankfully, even *I* don't think that's possible, Red. After all, God help us all. As if the two of *them* weren't bad enough." Anna added.  
  
"Oooh. Fiesty this morning, aren't we Whiskers?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Shut up, Scooby." Anna said.  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked, looking at James in confusion.  
  
"Scooby. Muggle thing. Don't worry about it Sirius. It's over your head." Lily said with a chuckle as she looked over at Anna.  
  
"Why do I get the impression that's still is supposed to be an insult?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Because it is. Forget about it. Anyway, you remember what I said about this morning, Sirius?" Anna asked, growing serious as she looked at the dark haired man in question.  
  
"Oh you mean about Kaylee? God help *that* poor child, to be related to Sirius of all people." James said with a laugh as Sirius scowled at his best friend.  
  
"Not funny, bambi." Sirius said.  
  
"Um.....I was just wondering......" Harry said nervously as he looked at Anna.  
  
"What is it dear?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well, do you know what house she'll be in?" Harry asked.  
  
"And does she play Quidditch? I wanna see if she's better than Harry." Ron said with a chuckle as Anna smiled at the boys.  
  
"Actually, yes she does. She's a beater." Anna said, looking over at Sirius with a smirk as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Beater? Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Wow. That's something. Is she really good, Anna?" Lily asked as the woman nodded.  
  
"As good as Sirius ever was, only *she* plays by all the rules." Anna said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, you know what they say, rules were always meant to be broken." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't think who ever said that meant it like that, Sirius. As I recall, you broke nearly *every* rule the entire game had, ah hell, some rules they added later *just* because of *you!*" Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
"That's not true, Moony remember? There were, what, seven he didn't break?" James asked as Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Three." Remus said.  
  
"Hey, what can you expect when you play a team of Slytherins, huh? I was only doing what I had to to protect my team." Sirius said.  
  
"Right, of course, and the incident during your seventh year? The match against the Slytherins we played in that storm?" Remus asked.  
  
"I still say that he had it coming." Sirius said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Sirius, he said you tried to kill him!" Remus said.  
  
"So? Proves he was insane." Sirius said.  
  
"Give him a break, Moony. You have to admit those Slytherins deserved it most of the time." James said.  
  
"You were just as bad as him, James. So you're testimony doesn't help." Lily said.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on my side, Lils? You *are* my wife, aren't you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, but that excludes me in this case, my dear chaser." Lily said with a chuckle.  
  
"Anyway, Kaylee should be arriving here shortly, right? We do want to get to the Great Hall *before* breakfast ends, don't we?" Sirius asked as James shook his head chuckling.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll go already. You're hopeless." James said, starting towards the door as Sirius grinned at him.  
  
"Ah, but you still love me, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, but it's a good enough reason not to have you put down." Remus said with a smile as Sirius looked at him with a faked look of betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"Or to have him fixed." James chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Sorry, if the chapter was a little......'odd'.......I'm feeling weird. I have this killer headache. *shrugs shoulders* Anyway, about Kaylee. *NO* she's not stuck up. She's just confident. She's also outspoken and charming, as you will soon see when she meets up with the others. And yes, when her mother owled her, she was told about her father. And I have to explain a bit of history about her and her mother first.  
  
First of all, you may have gotten the idea that Anna too, like everyone else, believed Sirius was the one who betrayed James and Lily. Well, I should put this another way. She loved him dearly, and when she heard what had happened, she was heart broken. She couldn't believe it that the man she loved could have done something that horrible. After all, Lily was like a sister to her. And she loved her dearly. But when Sirius was arrested, she just didn't know what to do.  
  
She was also never told of the switch, and so she only had what she knew. That James and Lily were going into hiding and that Sirius was their secret keeper. After it had happened, she cut off all ties with the others. She obviously never visited Sirius and never talked to Remus ever again. She stayed in contact with Dumbledore, and after she told him that she couldn't bare it to take care of her godson when it was his godfather's fault he was an orphan, he told her Harry would be living with his Aunt and Uncle. And Anna decided that she'd disquise herself as Arabella Figg, and live nearby. So she could at least keep an eye on Harry. She owed that much to Lily.  
  
Then, about a month or so later, she learned she was pregnant and knew it was Sirius's, and didn't know what to do. She finally decided she would never tell her child about Sirius and that when the child was old enough, she would sent him or her to another school. Dumbledore, of course, had insisted that she allow the child to go to Hogwarts, but it held too many painful memories for Anna. So after explaining such to Dumbledore, he told her he understood but would be greatly sorry that he could not teach such a talented witch or wizard, such as Anna's child promised to be.  
  
When Kaylee was born, Anna decided she would be a Corazon, just as her mother. So, Kaylee Alissa Corazon never knew about her true father. Though when she finally attended Beauxbatons when she turned eleven, she heard all the stories about the famous Harry Potter and all about his parents and their betrayal by their supposed best friend Sirius Black.  
  
After she had returned the summer after her first year, she asked her mother if the black haired boy that lived with the Dursleys, was really Harry Potter, the famous wizard boy. And her mother told her the story, obviously leaving out the most important part, that Sirius was Kaylee's father.  
  
And Kaylee herself hated Sirius for what he had done, and was confused that her mother didn't share her feelings. She knew her mother had been close friends with Harry's mother, but that was all Anna would ever tell her.  
  
Then when she received her owl from her mother that night, she was confused as hell, and wanted an answer, and she decided she would get one just as soon as she arrived the next morning. So, to sum up, she's confused and angry at Sirius, not knowing the truth, and a little hurt that her mother never told her this supposed evil man was in fact, her birth father.  
  
As for her interactions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She's going to be a bit of a rival with Harry as far as Quidditch. She will obviously think he's cute, since he actually is, but she's not head over the heels, boy crazy over him. In fact, she likes to tease him a lot, which irrates Harry cause he doesn't suspect at all that she may be doing it cause she likes him.  
  
She likes Ron, but not nearly in the way she feels about Harry. She thinks he's cute in an adorable kind of way. And she finds him funny. And she can beat him in Wizards Chest. (Ta ha! Take that Ron! :P Don't get me wrong, Ron is actually my favorite character. I LOVE his facial expressions and sense of humor in even the 'worse' kind of danger.)  
  
And she adores Hermione. She and Hermione will be best friends. She likes to read too, but not nearly as much as Hermione does, obviously. And she knows a bit herself about Muggles too, especially since she has to live in a neighborhood filled with them during the summer.  
  
I think that's just about all. I hope you'll forgive me and allow me to make this all up to you when I'm feeling better. My head is killing me, something horrid. I'm going to bed now. Maybe it was something I ate. Night, all you lovely fans of mine. 


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: First off, I have to ask once again. Does anyone know how the Scottish accent would be written? All I've got is Aye. But what else? See, I know how it sounds, but changing it to writing is another thing. Any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Don't give up, do you?  
  
LILY: Not at chance, me dear. I will once someone helps me out with the accent. Oh and I have to clear a few things up before I start this next chapter. One: IN THE *BOOK* JAMES WAS A CHASER, NOT A SEEKER! THE MOVIE GOT IT WRONG!!!! And second: KAYLEE IS *NOT* STUCK UP! I mean it people, read the ending notes at the end of the last chapter and you'll see what I mean. Now that that's been taken care of, I'll do the disclaimer and then start the chapter.  
  
LILI: As always, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *starts tickling Inuyasha's ears as he growls and tries to avoid her* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
LILY: And still, anyone with advice for the Scottish accent? Anyway, here we go! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 16  
"I can't believe even after all these years, you're still so immature." Anna said as she, Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus headed down the corridor that would eventually take them to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already gone on ahead, Harry and Ron wanting to talk to the rest of the Gryffindor team about the match that was scheduled for that afternoon.  
  
"Me? Immature? Now what ever gave you that impression, my dear Whiskers?" Sirius asked with a innocent grin as Lily rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh I *do* wonder, Sirius." Lily said dramatically as Sirius turned to look at Lily with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
  
"What? You know something I don't?" Sirius asked with a playful smirk as Anna grinned coyly back at him.  
  
"A lot actually, but that's not the point, Scooby." Anna said as Sirius turned to look at James.  
  
"Again with the Scooby thing?" Sirius asked as James chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, Anna's right. Besides, we already know about your guys' little prank you have planned this morning." Lily said as Anna nodded as Sirius turned to look at James with a look of sad disapproving.  
  
"You are so whipped, Prongsie." Sirius said, almost sadly as James's jaw dropped.  
  
"EXCUSE me?! *I* didn't tell her anything, thank you!" James said, then added with a small pout, "And I'm not whipped."  
  
"Whipped....no, not at all. Wrapped around Lily's pinky finger......yes." Anna said with a look at Lily.  
  
"Ok, ok, enough picking on James. We're here." Remus said with a chuckle as Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we can save that for later. Wait to you see what we've done to the Slytherins this time!" Sirius said with a gleeful smirk as Anna shook her head.  
  
"You're simply hopeless, the whole lot of you! Honestly, and you're all supposed to be role models! And you two! You're supposed to be parents!" Anna pretended to scold James and Sirius.  
  
"Speaking of which, there's Harry. Excuse me." Lily said with a smile as she headed over towards the Gryffindor table, and smiled pleasantly at the students who were still staring at her in awe, even after Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"Oh yes, and I do suppose a certain someone is due to arrive here this morning, too?" Sirius asked, looking at Anna who smiled at him as she nodded.  
  
"Yes, she should be here soon. I asked her to try and make it before breakfast, or at least to be in time for it. I wonder what could have-" Anna suddenly stopped talking as she looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall, smiling to herself as James, Remus and Sirius looked at her in surprise, before looking around and trying to see whatever she was looking at. All they saw was the mass of students, so they turned back to her in confusion.  
  
"Um...Whiskers? Anna? What is it? What's the matter?" Sirius asked as Anna snapped her head to look at him, then smiled as she gestured towards the entrance, and leaned in closer to speak to Sirius.  
  
"See there? That young girl? Leaning against the wall?" Anna asked as Sirius frowned as he looked around, before finally spotting the girl. Still looking at the girl curiously, he leaned over towards Anna.  
  
"The dark haired girl in the corner?" Sirius asked as Anna nodded.  
  
"That's Kaylee." Anna said simply as Sirius whipped his head back to look at the girl, and was surprised that he hadn't guessed so right away.  
  
She was almost the splitting image of Sirius, only she had wavy black hair pulled back in a long elegant ponytail that reached her waist. She had crisp, deep blue eyes that where slightly narrowed as she surveved her surroundings. She was already wearing the black robes that all Hogwarts students were supposed to wear, only she wore on crest on her outer robes. She had yet to be sorted into a house. As if senseing someone watching her, she suddenly turned to look at Sirius, James, Remus and Anna.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized her mother, before realizing that one of the three men standing near her must be Sirius Black, and therefore her father. She frowned again as her crystal blue eyes landed on Sirius. Afterall, her mother was a blonde, and she easily recognized the famous James Potter from pictures, and the other man had sandy brown hair, while the last had the same ebony black hair that, as her mother told her, she herself had inherited.  
  
Anna sighed as she watched her daughter, and saw the girl making no move to join them. She looked at Sirius apologetically, and answered his unasked question for him.  
  
"She's a bit.....angry with me, I'd suspect. Trust me, she's not shy, so it's the only logical reason for her behavior. I'd suspect that it has to do with me keeping this secret from her for nearly fourteen years." Anna said, looking as Sirius.  
  
"She never knew who you were, until last night. Well, I should rephrase that. She knew you, very well actually, from all the stories that she'd heard in school these last couple of years. But it's only been by what she's heard, and what everyone else has always believed Sirius. I told her the truth.....everything.....last night in my owl. I guess she's a bit in shock, and confused of course." Anna said.  
  
"It's alright Whiskers. She doesn't have to come over here if she doesn't want to. I won't make her." Sirius said as Anna shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't have to. You're her father, whether she may believe it or not. And whether she likes it or not as well. She owes you at least a bit more respect than that, in the very least." Anna said.  
  
"Very well said Mother. But in case you haven't forgot, *you* were the one to neglect to inform me of that very information." A girl's voice suddenly said as the four adults turned to look at the girl in shock.  
  
"Kaylee, I didn't think you were going to come over here." Anna said.  
  
"I wasn't going to, but I changed my mind." Kaylee said.  
  
"I see. Well, I'd like you to meet-" Anna began looking at Sirius as Kaylee nodded, looking at him as well.  
  
"Sirius Black, I'd imagine? My father, if what my mother wrote me last night was in fact true." Kaylee said.  
  
"Outspoken. Definately a relation of Padfoots." James said as Kaylee turned to look at him with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"And Mr. Potter. I've read all about you." Kaylee said smiling kindly, before turning to smile at Remus.  
  
"And you must be Professor Lupin. I'll be looking forward to your classes this year sir. I've heard that you're an excellent teacher." Kaylee said.  
  
"Well.....I don't really know if that's all true.......very charming though.....Prongs is right." Remus said with a smile.  
  
Kaylee turned to look at both her parents, before sighing deeply.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. You must understand that it's a bit of a shock to me, finding out who you are. I mean you you really are. To me at least. And Mother. You never told me, so of course I'd be a little.....testy about it all. I'm sorry. I can't help it." Kaylee said, looking at both Sirius and Anna.  
  
"Think nothing of it.......it's certainly a shock to me as well.......but I do hope....er.....well, anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kaylee." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
James and Remus looked at each other in mock disbelief.  
  
"Padfoot? At a loss for words? I never thought I'd see the day!" James said.  
  
"Indeed. If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect this would mean it's the end of the world." Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: First off, I must take a moment to say thanks to whoever sent me the review with the Scottish info I've been requesting. It was, as I said it would be, greatly appreciated.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Not gonna ask.  
  
LILY: And you shouldn't. You have a better chance of not getting hurt.  
  
MIRAI: Don't I know it.  
  
LILY: *narrowing her eyes at her mate* *MOVING ON* a few more points to my dear readers. As I said before, JAMES was a CHASER in the first book. The movie chose to do it a different way. It isn't all that important in the rest of the series, but for fanfiction, it does cause a bit of confusion. But all in all, I think the majority of my more faithful readers have gotten the idea, which is great.  
  
LILY: Also, I don't think anyone said anything about Kaylee's attitude yet, which is super. The truth is I haven't given her a big enough part in the chapter yet, but I plan to. After all, she like Harry, is the next generation of Marauder, right? Ok, anyway, on a serious note, I decided to do a bit more with Lily in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
LILY: As always, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *starts tickling Inuyasha's ears as he growls and tries to avoid her* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 17  
"I don't know what you're so worried about Ron. You'll do fine today." Harry said as Ron shook his head.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Harry. Let's forget for a moment that you've been on the team since you started Hogwarts, four years ago, this year your fifth. And the fact that you were the youngest Seeker in a century. Oh and let's not forget Quidditch is in your blood. Your father was a bloody pro!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, your brothers are on the team too, or did you forget?" Hermione asked with a chuckle as Ron's ears went pink.  
  
"Yeah, well, ok, so that may be true, but still, Harry's better at it then me. Besides, he's a Seeker, I'm a Keeper, and a *new* one, remember? A Seeker's biggest priority is finding and catching the Golden Snitch. Me, on the other hand, have to guard three hoops from the opposing team. And oh yeah, did I mention that *opposing* team would be *Slytherins?!* Just what I need for my very first Quidditch game on the house team, making a fool of myself infront of those slimy snakes!" Ron said, looking down at his plate and pushing his scrambles eggs around.  
  
"Ron, you're not gonna make a fool of yourself." Harry said.  
  
"I beg to differ." Ron added.  
  
"Nonsense. Harry is right. You'll do fine." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. And Snape is gonna wake up one day and give Harry an A on our next Potions test." Ron said.  
  
"I thought James was joking. Severus is really that awful to you, Harry?" Lily asked, frowing softly as she looked down at Harry.  
  
"Oh hi, Mum. Ron, stop moping and scoot down so my Mum can sit down." Harry said, chuckling at his best friend, as Ron moved down a bit, mumbling jokingly back at Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Your concern touches me. Thanks for the boude of confidence." Ron said.  
  
"Well, you can't be feeling all that badly if you're still in a joking mood, Ron, so just forget about the match. It isn't until later anyway." Hermione said.  
  
"Match?" Lily asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron's the new Keeper for the House team. We're playing Slytherin for our first match. Ron's a bit nervous." Harry said.  
  
"A bit?" Ron snorted.  
  
"He's a bit testy too, Mrs. Potter, forgive him." Hermione said.  
  
"Lily, dear. Hermione, isn't it?" Lily asked as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Right. And Ron, don't worry about it. I remember James first match. Now that was something to see." Lily said with a chuckle.  
  
"Was he really that good?" Harry asked as Lily raised an eyebrow at her son.  
  
"Harry, fifteen minutes into his very first match, your father nearly crashed into the announcer's podium." Lily said.  
  
"But Sirius and Remus said-" Harry began confused.  
  
"Oh they're right, your father was the best Chaser to come out of Hogwarts in years. He was dodging a Bludger that first time. Sirius was......ah......a little preoccupied at the time. Don't tell him I told you so, but he was flirting with Anna, trying to show off I'd imagine." Lily said with a chuckle.  
  
"All lies, I tell you, all lies! Don't listen to her Harry, your Mum is nuts." Sirius said, coming up behind Lily and the others.  
  
"What are you talking about Scooby? You know it's true. Trust me, Harry, *I* was there. He was making a complete arse out of himself too, if I remember correctly." Anna said, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"I'd also like to state for the record, that Miss Annalise, is also, a complete nutcase and that the feline in question knows not what she's talking about." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh get over your denial, Scooby." Lily said with a chuckle.  
  
"Mr. Prongs, would you kindly ask Mrs. Prongs to refrain from using that horrid muggle name? If she insists upon refering to Mr. Padfoot as anything other than his before given name, she may use Snuffles, as it is also an alias of Mr. Padfoots. Mr. Prongs may ask Mr. Dumbledore if he so wishes." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, shut up." Remus said with a laugh.  
  
"Mr. Padfoot knows not of this Sirius fellow, though he has heard that this dashing and charming fellow is quiet handsome and debonair as well." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"And Mr. Moony would like to state for the record that Mr. Padfoot is a complete oaf and utter self-deluded moron." Remus said as James looked at Lily who was laughing along with Anna and the kids.  
  
"And Mr. And Mrs. Prongs would like to state that they agree with Mr. Moony. And if observations are accurate, Prongs Jr agrees as well." James said, smirking at Sirius.  
  
"Well then! Mr. Padfoot would like to say you're all bonkers and he doesn't have to take this abuse and that he's going to the teachers table now!" Sirius said, nodding his head sharply and pretending to stomp angrily up towards the teachers table.  
  
James, Remus, and Lily said their goodbyes to Harry and the other three teenagers before following Sirius to the teachers' table as Anna sat down next to her daughter.  
  
The rest of the houses finally started to come into the Hall, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs laughing hysterically as they walked in, before settling down to their house tables, still laughing.  
  
The Slytherins, on the other hand, did not share in the mood.  
  
They instead glared angrily at the Gryffindor table, and the other two houses as a oddly dressed blonde man stomped up to the teachers' table as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kaylee looked up at the head table in confusion. Anna shook her head as she chuckled softly.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus smiled pleasantly back into the red face of a now blonde Severus Snape as Lily bit her lip to keep from bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Potter. Black. Lupin." Snape growled, shaking with anger as he gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles began to turn white.  
  
"Why.......Severus? My word, is that you?" James asked sweetly as Snape growled louder.  
  
"I do love your new look, Severus. Very.....you." Sirius said.  
  
Severus Snape was not just blonde, his once jet black hair was now a platnium blonde and cut in a crew cut. He was covered from head to toe in what looked to Harry like Muggle golfing clothes, complete with a pair of plaid knee-high socks, tweet trousers, and striped suspenders overlapping a bright yellow polo shirt. On his feet were a pair of brown moccasins.  
  
"I don't know how......I don't know when......but you three.......you........LOOK-at-ME." Snape said, narrowing his eyes until they were barely even open anymore.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to laugh or to be terrified beyond reason of the sight before him. On the one hand, Snape looked absolutely rediculous, and Harry constantly had to choke back a laugh. On the other, the way he was shaking violently and clutching the table, Harry was sure it was going to snap apart in seconds. To make matters worse, Snape wasn't yelling, and that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. Fix this, or I'll have you three, and your brats, thrown out of Hogwarts so fast, it'll make your heads spin. And don't forget to change Mr. Malfoy back as well." Snape growled.  
  
Harry looked over at Anna confused.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked as Anna nodded, still chuckling.  
  
"I think your father and Sirius wanted to do something special to both Severus and the young Malfoy." Anna said.  
  
"Special? Special as in how?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, those three already knew how Snape feels about Muggles, so hense the.....the rediculous outfit. As for the blonde, inside joke with those three. But James and Sirius know how much you and Malfoy.....ah....don't get along. So they....well......they know how he and his father feel about the Weasley family......so they gave him red hair and freckles and the same clothes as Severus." Anna said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"But that's an insult to me!" Ron cried.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't mean it like that, Ron." Harry said as Ron shook his head.  
  
"Forget about it. I'd love to see Malfoy like that though! Where is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'd imagine, since he isn't with the other Slytherins, he must be-" Hermione began.  
  
"Hiding." Harry said with a laugh as Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"I was going to say he must be in the dorms still." Hermione said.  
  
"Same thing really, Hermione." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	18. Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: First off, I must appologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had the BIGGEST case of writers block, and I'm sorry.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: But.....you were still updating your Inuyasha story almost regularly Lils.  
  
LILY: Mirai, that's different. I couldn't think of anything *new* for Harry Potter!  
  
MIRAI: Um.....k?  
  
LILY: *shaking her head* *Anyway* I suppose I have to at least 'warn' you all. I was planning on this being a Lily chapter. But, ah well, you know, things change, but trust me, I am trying. You'll see what I mean hopefully by the next chapter or so. Oh well.  
  
LILY: As always, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *starts tickling Inuyasha's ears as he growls and tries to avoid her* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Ok then, if everyone would kindly take their seats, we can begin class." Remus said calmly.  
  
"Moony, when will you ever learn?" James asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Allow me." Sirius said, pushing his chair back so he could stand up, and then cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"AHEM! ANYONE WHO ISN'T IN THEIR SEATS IN FIVE SECONDS, REGARDLESS OF HOUSE, WILL RECIEVE A MONTH'S DETENTION AND HAVE A TOTAL OF TWO HUNDRED POINTS DEDUCTED FROM THEIR HOUSE FOR EACH STUDENT STILL STANDING! ONE-TWO- THREE-FOUR-" Sirius bellowed.  
  
Almost instantly, there was a mad rush for seats, as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students practically dove for their seats.  
  
"I don't think that was necessary Scooby." Anna said, from where she and Lily were sitting at the end of the teachers' table.  
  
"Worked just fine though, didn't it Whiskers?" Sirius asked, with a teasing smile.  
  
After the morning prank, and after the Marauders were practically ordered to restore both Snape and Malfoy back to normal, Professor McGonagall had brought out the stool and sorting hat and Kaylee was quickly emitted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Like there was any doubt." As Sirius had said with a prideful smirk.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class before the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, and Lily and Anna had decided to sit in on the class, both women curious as to their respected husband and finacee's method of 'teaching' a class of 'unspecting and utterly defenseless students', as Anna had remarked.  
  
"If you two are quiet finished? Although we'd all love to see another round from the Cat and Dog, I believe we have a class to teach?" James asked as Sirius scowled at his best friend.  
  
"Oh that's hilarious coming from the deer." Sirius said.  
  
"Both of you, stop acting like children! You're supposed to be setting an example." Lily said.  
  
Sirius smirked at he make a whip-cracking noise and James growled at him.  
  
"Look who's talking, Scooby." James said gesturing towards Anna.  
  
"For your information, I, unlike a certain herboviore that shall remain nameless, am not married, and thus have nothing to fear from said wife." Sirius said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME DOG MAN?!" Anna cried.  
  
Remus sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh I didn't mean you, Remus, I meant *HIM!* FOR YOUR INFORMATION SIRIUS ORION BLACK, JUST BECAUSE WE MAY NOT BE MARRIED YET, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HURT YOU IN THE MOST EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL AND CREATIVE WAY I CAN THINK OF!" Anna cried, glaring at Sirius.  
  
The dog in question quickly clamped his mouth shut and paled visably.  
  
"And these are my parents?" Kaylee muttered sarcastically.  
  
"And I thought my Mum and Dad were bad." Ron muttered.  
  
"Um....professors?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
The adults blinked.  
  
"What is it, Harry dear?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, uh......we only have forty five minutes before the Quidditch match." Harry said.  
  
"My word! Harry's right! I can't believe you all. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised." Lily muttered.  
  
"Anyway, as the young Potter boy is right, I believe it may be wise to at least make an effort of you three to start teaching your class?" Anna suggested, looking at the Marauders.  
  
"What was it we were going to discuss again?" Sirius asked, looking at James.  
  
"How should I know? I thought you were going to write it down." James replied.  
  
"You're both hopeless. This is why *I* write down the lesson plans." Remus said, digging into his bag, and pulling out a thin black book. After leafing through it, he nodded his head, closing the book, and looked at his two companions.  
  
"Wandless Magic." Remus said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius and James cried at the same time as Lily and Anna just shook their heads sadly.  
  
"Wandless magic? But professors, isn't that specific type of magic incredibly dangerous and unpredicatable?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Naturally they'd chose to teach it." Anna muttered.  
  
"Yes, it is, Miss Granger, but it's also something that may prove very useful one day. But don't worry, we won't be actually trying it for a few more days. We are going to spend this class, discussing the many uses for it, and since Prongs is a master at it, he shall be demonstrating the actual use of 'Wandless Magic'." Remus said.  
  
"I didn't know your father was able to preform 'wandless magic' Harry." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know myself until a few days ago." Harry replied.  
  
"Anyway, shall we get started? As Harry has kindly reminding us, we have very limited time. And this type of magic is very complex and highly evoled, so it will take many days before many of you are even ready to attempt it." James said, with a wink at his son.  
  
Forty minutes later, the class was dismissed, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Mauraders, Lily, Anna, and Kaylee all made their way to the Quidditch field. After saying goodbye to their friends and family, and after being wished loads of luck, Harry and a very nervous Ron where heading to the Gryffindor waiting area, where the team would be meeting up before the match was to begin.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Harry." Ron said as Harry smiled at the red head.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Ron. I'm telling you, you'll do fine." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I'll never be able to be as great a Keeper as Wood was,. He was practically a legend in Hogwarts." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you're not Wood, so I don't expect you to play like him. You're a bloody fine Keeper, and for your information, you're just as good as he was. Besides, *you've* been playing Quidditch longer than I've known you. You'll do fine. And if I hear one more doubt, I'll have Fred and George pelt you with their bludgers, got it?" Harry teased.  
  
"Some best friend you are." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"I do try." Harry replied.  
  
"Ron's nervous, is he?" Angelina asked, with a smile as she and the rest of the Gryffindor team came into the area.  
  
"Just a little." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"You know it's a good thing we need you, Harry, or you'd be sorry." Ron teased.  
  
"I'm shaking, Ron, just terrified." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"It's very common to be more than a little nervous for your first Quidditch match, Ron. You'll do fine." Katie said.  
  
"Yeah, we've all had our moments. They pass." Angelina said again.  
  
"Besides, the Slytherin team won't know what hit them! Three Weasleys and a Potter on the same team?! Ha! They never stood a chance!" Fred said, drapping an arm over his younger brother's shoulder.  
  
"Ok, what do you say we test that theory of Fred's and get out there and kick some Snake arse!" Angelina cried.  
  
"You got it Cap'n!" George cried, standing up straight and saluting Angelina.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he followed with the rest of his team to the entrance where the Gryffindor team would be exiting unto the Quidditch field. He mounted his Firebolt, as he struggled to force the butterflies down in his stomach.  
  
He knew how Rom must be feeling. Harry'd never feel more nervous in his life. Not even when he played his very first match. This time, he had his family watching him. His Mum and Dad, and we desperately wanted to impress them.  
  
This would be the first match that both his parents had ever seen, and Harry had never wanted to make someone so proud in all his life.  
  
The massive doors started to open, as the light flooded the small corridor where the team was floating on their brooms, before zooming out into the bright light and unto the field once the doors were wide open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: Sorry, folks, it's getting harder and harder to come up with new and interesting chapters. Please forgive me. I do try though. And here you are, the long awaited 'Quidditch Match' you've been waiting for. Hold onto your broomsticks!  
  
LILY: As always, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I still own my clones, my own mate Mirai Trunks *points to her mate who just sweatdrops but doesn't say anything*, Mystic Gohan, Gambit from X-men Evolution, Neil from the Final Fantasy Movie, Kou Leifoh from the Bouncer for the PS2 game, and my newest clone, Inuyasha, my Demi-Demon Doggie! *starts tickling Inuyasha's ears as he growls and tries to avoid her* They're all mine, except for Gohan, he's my best friend's mate. So now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Almost immediately, Harry was soaring through the air, high above the field, his team mates flying around beneath him. He hovered after a few moments as he scanned the Gryffindor specator bleachers, searching for his family and friends.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, his eyes focused on his mother and father.  
  
He had expected them to be sitting with the other teachers, but was mildly surprised to see them sitting beside Hermione, Hagrid, and of course Anna and Kaylee. Naturally, Sirius and Remus were with them as well.  
  
Harry smiled as he saw his mother wave to him.  
  
"And Gryffindor has taken the field. They have a new Captain and Keeper as well this year, and what looks to be a great team indeed. Angelina Johnson is Gryffindor Captain this year, and the newest addition to the team, Ronald Weasley, Keeper." Lee Jordan said.  
  
"IT'S RON! NOT RONALD!" Ron said, making a face.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, that's *RON* Weasley. And here comes the Slytherin team, not that anyone cares I'm sure, I'm *kidding* Professor. " Lee Jordan began as Professor McGonagall glared at him.  
  
"And Gryffindor and Slytherin take their positions. This should prove to be a great match to say the least. After a two year wait, I'm sure Slytherin is hoping to even the score against Gryffindor. They won the Quidditch Cup, I'm sure everyone will remember. Don't know how Slytherin held unto the cup for seven years though, those bloody blokes didn't have much talent to begin with-" Lee said.  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall said in a warning tone.  
  
"Anyway, and here's Madame Hooch now. And......the Quaffle is up! And there goes the Bludgers, better watch out for those bloody things, and the Snitch! There it goes! Remember the Golden Snitch is worth a hundrend and fifty points and ends the game." Lee said.  
  
Harry spotted the snitch for a split second, before it disappeared again. He flew up, rising above the match that was already underway beneath him, keeping out of harms way.  
  
"Well, if it isn't *Saint* Potter. Hoping to please Mummy and Daddy, are we? Hah! Good luck!" Malfoy sneered, rising up after him.  
  
"I don't have to, Malfoy. Unlike you, I know my parents are proud of *me.*" Harry shot back.  
  
Malfoy turned a nasty shade of red as he glared at Harry.  
  
"Shut up Potter. For your information, my parents are here too. I asked them to be, you know, when we *crush* your pathetic excuse for a team? You got lucky last time. Besides, Slytherin had the Cup for seven years a row. You won't be able to hold onto it for another year. If it weren't for that stupid tournament last year, we'd have already taken it back. What are you gonna do without your precious Wood? Now that he's gone, you don't stand a chance!" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Wow. Not bad Malfoy. You come up with that little speech all by yourself? I'm sure your father will be thrilled. Practiced hard, did you?" Harry shot back.  
  
Malfoy lunged at Harry, who easily dodged Malfoy's Nimbus 2002 from on his own Firebolt.  
  
"Your pathetic father or his criminal companion can't save you from up here, Potter!" Malfoy spat.  
  
"I don't need them to deal with a pea-brain like you, Malfoy." Harry shot back.  
  
"Shut up scar face." Malfoy said, tearing off after Harry.  
  
"That's rich Ferret boy." Harry said.  
  
Harry laughed as Malfoy growled and launched after him with a fresh burst of speed.  
  
"What's Harry doing up there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You think he spotted the Snitch? So soon?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"What do you think, James?" Anna asked.  
  
James raised his binoculars up some more as his eyes followed his son. After a moment, he brought the binoculars away as he looked at his friends in amused shock.  
  
"Well, no, not from what it looks like. Malfoy's chasing him and yelling things at him." James said with a chuckle.  
  
"Let me see." Sirius said, looking up at Harry again. After a moment, he smirked at James.  
  
"Definately your kid, Prongs. From what I can tell, Harry's making fun of the kid. What exactly is 'Ferret boy' supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hermione suddenly choked on her drink.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, patting Hermione on the back. Finally, she was able to breathe again, and she looked at Sirius in amusement.  
  
"It's a long story, but last year Malfoy was turned into a ferret." Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"No kidding." James said with a chuckle as Hermione nodded, still chuckling. Lily shook her head disapprovingly at her husband.  
  
"You're not *encouraging* him, now are you, James?" Lily asked.  
  
"What? I'm sure the bloke deserved it." James said as Lily shook her head as her husband.  
  
"Wow, look at Ron! He's really good." Remus suddenly said, as everyone looked at the field again. Ron was hovering infront of the goals, a look of deadly determination on his face.  
  
"Oh, we missed it. What happened, Remus?" Anna asked.  
  
"He just thwarted an incredible move by the Slytherin Chasers. Stop glaring at me, you two, I'm just saying, it was a really good move. But Ron blocked the Quaffle like it was nothing. He's really good." Remus said, as James and Sirius looked over at Ron.  
  
"How long has he been playing?" James asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't really know. I know Harry only *started* to fly and play Quidditch all in his first year. But I think Ron's been into Quidditch for as long as he can remember. That, and Wizard's Chess, is all he ever talks about." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow, look at them go!" Sirius said, looking at the two teams.  
  
"Those twins sure are something else." Anna said.  
  
"They could give Padfoot a run for him money." James said.  
  
"Not likely, Prongs. I am the master, after all." Sirius said.  
  
"Get over yourself Scooby." Anna said.  
  
"Hey! Such language infront of the kid?" Sirius said, looking at Kaylee.  
  
"Mom's right, though. And *I* barely know you, so that's saying something Dad." Kaylee said.  
  
"Ah! The kitten's got fangs too, huh? That's not fair." Sirius said, playfully narrowing his eyes as Anna. "You bloody felines are all alike."  
  
"Padfoot, stop whining like a dog and watch the match, would you? You're missing all the action." James said.  
  
Sirius huffed loudly in indignation, but returned his eyes to the match before him.  
  
"Look. Those Slytherins are playing dirty den usual, they are!" Hagrid said.  
  
"What do you expect, never trust a snake." James said.  
  
"Oh! That was a close one. But those boys better keep a closer eye on those Beaters. That chaser nearly had her head taken off! That's gotta be a foul!" Anna said, scowling at the Slytherin beaters.  
  
"Oh my! Harry!" Lily suddenly called, her hand over her mouth in fear.  
  
"Damn it! That's a foul!" James cried angrily, standing up in rage.  
  
Harry had just missed being pelted by a bludger that had been sent straight towards him. He'd just barely managed to turn in time, before Malfoy charged into him, kicking the end of his firebolt, and sending Harry's broom into an out of control tumble towards the ground.  
  
Almost as instantly as he started to fall, he righted his broom up again, shooting straight up at the pale faced Malfoy.  
  
"James, that was a close one." Lily said.  
  
"Those damn dirty playing snakes!" James shouted.  
  
"And what a recovery by Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter! From a dirty move by not only the Slytherin Beaters, but their slimy Seeker- Ok, Professor, ok." Lee said.  
  
"He's definately a Potter." Sirius said.  
  
"Oooh! That Malfoy! Oh my! Ron!" Hermione suddenly cried.  
  
Apparently, Ron had seen what Malfoy had tried to do to his best friend, and out of anger, he had caught the Quaffle as he blocked the goal posts, and instead of throwing it to one of his teammates, he's pelted it at Malfoy, hitting the blonde in the head, and almost knocking him off his broomstick.  
  
"What a throw by Keeper, Ron Weasley. Very deserved, but it looks like a penalty shot for Slytherin, not that I'm sure Gryffindor minds of course. They're ahead anyway." Lee said.  
  
"Malfoy might want to think twice about a move like that again." Sirius said with a chuckle.  
  
"Those two really are best friends, aren't they?" James asked with a chuckle.  
  
"After everything Harry and Ron have been through, how could they not be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Still, it's too bad though. I mean that gave Slytherin a penalty shot." Kaylee said.  
  
"Not that it'll help them any." James said with a smirk.  
  
"And Slytherin scores, bloody cheating- er, sorry Professor. And Slytherin is in possession, no.....steal by Chaser Katie Bell, nice move Katie, wait, that's a foul if I ever saw one! No wait, Fred took care of that slimy snake, or is it George, ah nevermind. Way to go Gryffindor Beater Weasley. WAIT A MINUTE! IT LOOKS LIKE- CAN IT BE? HARRY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Lee cried.  
  
Immediately all eyes went to Harry and Malfoy who were shooting through the air, their robes whipping violently behind them as they raced side by side higher and higher into the air. Suddenly, they both shot back down towards the ground in a straight dive, each boy bumping into the side of the other in an effort of veer the other off course. Just moments before reaching the ground, they both evened out, shooting out across the grass, merely inches below them.  
  
"Wow. Look at Harry go. He's fantastic." James said with pride.  
  
"Oh! Look out!" Lily cried, her eyes wide.  
  
Harry and Malfoy had been heading straight towards the teachers stands, when they shot skyward once more. And once again, almost immediately, they changed directions, zooming straight back towards the Gryffindor goal posts. They both did a perfect 180, flying back towards the ground, until a bludger suddenly came flying at them, forcing them both to scatter.  
  
The entire field grew silent as Harry rose into the air, a small golden object flittering wilding in his cletched fist.  
  
"Harry's caught the snitch......HARRY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 240 TO 50! GRYFFINDOR WINS! HA! TAKE THAT! CHEATERS NEVER WIN, YOU SLIMY-" Lee cried.  
  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall cried.  
  
"Way to go Harry! I knew you could do it my boy! What a match! What a match! What skill! That's my boy alright!" James beamed.  
  
"Thank god he doesn't have your ego, James." Lily said.  
  
"The kid did it! Way to go! Kicked that Slytherin's sorry arse!" Sirius cried.  
  
Harry smiled as he looked over at his friends and family, all cheering happily with the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry had never felt happier in his entire life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
LILY: *on the floor, rolling around, kicking and screaming*  
  
MIRAI: *sighing* Sorry. Er.....Lils a little......upset at the moment.  
  
LILY: A LITTLE?! A LITTLE?! WHY?! WHY?! IT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S NOT FAIR! NOOOOOOO! *bursting out into a fresh set of tears*  
  
MIRAI: Lily, I.....Eh....  
  
LILY: Don't! There's nothing you can do to make me feel better about his death! Just go away! It's not fair! It's not fair!  
  
MIRAI: Lily, come on, I know it's hard-  
  
LILT: I SAID DON'T TRUNKS! HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE BOOK! HOW DARE SHE- SHE CAN'T! IT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S NOT FAIR! HARRY'S LOST ENOUGH PEOPLE DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FAIR! *sobbing into her mate's shoulder*  
  
Mirai: Ok, this is hard for her, so I'm gonna do her disclaimer. She doesn't own the characters ok? That's it. And I guess she's gonna choke it up and try to type.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Harry smiled happily as his father patted him on the back for the seventeeth time since he'd ended the match.  
  
"Way to go, Harry. Way to go. What a way to handle that broom stick! Nice going son!" James said beaming with pride.  
  
"Yes, you did wonderfully dear, we're very proud of you." Lily said with a hug as Harry blushed.  
  
"I'm surprised though. You fly even better than your dear old dad." Sirius said, laughing as he ducked when James growled at him and swung a fist at his head.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't everyone's favorite family. So good to see you, Potter. I do hope your adjusting to......well.....life.....You've had such a break from it, then haven't you?" A cold sneering voice said.  
  
"Malfoy." James spat, narrowing his eyes at the tall blonde man.  
  
"Potter." Lucius repeated, his eyes narrowing as his smirk widened.  
  
"Oh hello, *cuz.* So good to see you again. How have you been?" Sirius asked, smirking at Narcissa.  
  
"You are no relation to me, criminal!" Narcissa said, pointing her nose in the air.  
  
"Aw, that hurts, I'm sure." Sirius said, putting a hand on his chest as he glared at her.  
  
"What do you want anyway?" Lily asked curtly.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your business anyhow, you filthy mud-" Lucius began, before James punched him suddenly in the jaw.  
  
"Say it again. Give me a reason, Malfoy." James snarled as Lucius sneered at him, his fist at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Violent as always, Potter." Malfoy said, wiping the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Just get lost Malfoy. Go sulk off with your fellow snakes. Snape's over there somewhere, in the grass probably." Sirius said.  
  
"First that fool Dumbledore hires the werewolf, and now a criminal. Such a shame what this school is sinking too, isn't it?" Lucius said, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"Go to hell Lucius. Oh wait, you can't can you? A slimy snake like you'd probably *buy* your way out of that too, wouldn't you?" James spat.  
  
Lucius glared at James for a moment, before his eyes landed on Harry.  
  
"And young Mr. Potter as well. We meet again." Lucius said.  
  
"Pleasure, I'm sure. Now you can go run back to your great *master* can't you?" Harry spat as James put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Charming little brat." Lucius said, looking back up at James. "You might want to teach him to keep his tongue though. Especially to his superiors." Lucius said.  
  
"I do, when I see them." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the man.  
  
"Brave lad. Your father was a brave lad, when he was young and foolish. And look at how that turned out for him.....in the end....." Lucius said, narrowing his eyes at James.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but as you can very well see, I'm very much alive. As is my wife. Tell your master he'd better watch himself. He couldn't even defeat a little boy. And he sure as hell won't get anymore tries. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." James growled.  
  
"Funny, especially when it was you that suffered that very same fate, Potter. Your brat got away on a technicality. But he doesn't have *mummy's* protection anymore, now does he? It's only a matter of time." Lucius said, then smirked before turning swiftly on his heel.  
  
"Come on Narcissa. We have to find Draco." Malfoy said, walking away. Narcissa sent one last glare at Sirius, before turning and following her husband.  
  
"He couldn't defeat a little boy, Malfoy, remember that! He will have his day! He can't hide forever!" James yelled after Lucius, his fists cletched at his side.  
  
"James." Lily said hesitantly.  
  
"Bastard." James said, before shaking his head and looking back down at Harry.  
  
"When did you meet him before, Harry?" James asked curiously.  
  
"In my second year." Harry said.  
  
"I see." James said, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come on, we have a celebration to get to." James called over his shoulder.  
  
"Your father's right, Harry. Come on." Lily said, her hands on her son's shoulders as she led the two of them after James.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, before following after their friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Class, class, do settle down. While I am pleased that Gryffindor beat those slimy, cheating snakes yesterday, we still have a class to teach." James said with a smile.  
  
"Now, as I recall, we were starting on Wandless Magic. Now, who here can recall an incident perhaps, when they did not have their wands and yet they still might have preformed a bit of magic? Hmm?" James asked.  
  
Harry sighed as he looked around the room. No one was raising their hand. Maybe he had been the only one? Or maybe, they were all just a bit nervous to share their own experiences. With a sigh, Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Er, yes Harry?" James asked, looking at his son in surprise. He'd thought that Harry didn't want to be the center of attention in the DADA classes anymore.  
  
"Well, there were a few times, nothing too major. But eh.....the biggest thing I can think of is when I enflated my Uncle's sister." Harry said.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus's jaws dropped.  
  
"Your.....?" Sirius asked, amusement in his eyes as Harry nodded.  
  
"And why exactly.....?" Remus asked with a laugh.  
  
"She was, er......well, she was insulting my Mum and Dad actually. And I sort of....lost my temper, that's all." Harry said, blushing.  
  
"I take it you're talking about Petunia's sister-in-law Marge?" James asked.  
  
"How did you-?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Your mother told me of course." James said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah. So that's what happened." Harry said.  
  
"Very nice example. You did not have your wand in your hand either?" Remus asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"Excellent, excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Alright then Harry, thank you. Anyone else care to share?" James asked.  
  
Immediately a few hands shot up. Harry laughed at all the stories, just like everyone else. An exploding mailbox, a candle igniting suddenly that almost burnt down the house, a family cat being covered in green fur, and Harry's personal favorite, the teacher that kept getting shorter and shorter in one of the students primary schools.  
  
"Oh my, well, not all wandless magic is necessarily good of course. Merlin's beard, was he ok?" Remus asked.  
  
Lee Jordan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How should I know Professor? My parents contacted the Ministry of Magic and it was all sorted out. Nasty git deserved it, of course though." Lee said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, er, yes. Moving on then." Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
"You know what? I think these guys deserve a bit of a treat. We did win against Slytherin after all. What do you say Prongs?" Sirius asked smirking.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind, there Padfoot?" James asked with a laugh as Sirius turned to look at the class with a broad smile.  
  
"Who'd like to see an animagus transformation? Or two?" Sirius asked with a wink.  
  
"But Professor Black, the only Professor in Hogwarts that's an animagus is Professor McGonagall. And we've all seen that." Lavandar said as Sirius smirked widely.  
  
"Not entirely true, my dear. She is actually, the only *registered* animagus that teaches here at the school, but she is not the only one with the ability." Sirius said, looking as James, who was shaking his head in defeat, a smile on his face.  
  
Cheers rose up from the class of Gryffindors, as the students stared at James and Sirius.  
  
"Alright, alright. Padfoot is right. Ok, ok, since it is such a happy occasion, I'll comply and transform. Ok, shall I go first, or do you want to Padfoot, old friend?" James asked.  
  
"Be my guest Bambi." Sirius said, bowing at the waist as James scowled playfully at him.  
  
"You know deer are more dangerous that dogs, Scooby." James said.  
  
"No their not, just get on with it, antler boy." Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
With a laugh of his own, James nodded at his best friend, before looking carefully around the room. After a few moments, he gestured for Remus and Sirius to help him move their long table back against the wall. After that was done, Remus and Sirius walked over to the far side of the room, effectively blocking the door in case any other teachers might happen to pass by it, and waited patiently as James stood in the center of the room.  
  
"Before I attempt this transformation of mine, I think it needs to be said that what Professor Black said before was a little.....inaccurate. Actually, when I arrived at the Ministry of Magic before the start of term, not only was I there as a witness to clear Professor Black's name, but I decided to register myself under the animagi listings for England. Meaning- " James began as Sirius's jaw dropped.  
  
"You went legal on us? Ah Prongsie, how could you? I thought we had a pact?" Sirius said, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"We were young and foolish teenagers back then Sirius. A lot has changed since then. Besides, what kind of example would we be setting for our kids?" James asked with a wink at Harry.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll register too. Damn know-it-all herbivore." Sirius said, shaking his head with a laugh.  
  
"Anyway, I believe now that that's settled, perhaps it might be a good idea to get on with the demonstration?" James asked as cheers rang out through the class.  
  
James smiled as he looked around the class once more, before closing his eyes in concentration. A few moments later, a rich golden red hue began to glow around him. Before long, James's figure bent forward, his arms growing and forming into long, thin, strong legs and hooves, the back, doing the same.  
  
A small tail grew out of his back as his head and neck stretched, his neck becoming long and sleek, his nose changing and stretching out into a fur covered muzzle, his ears shifting to the top of his head and growing longer than usual.  
  
Finally, from up top his head, his antlers started to sprout, growing longer and branching off into sharp tips until they finally stopped until they were nearly 2 and a half, maybe 3 feet long.  
  
James in his animagus form, in all sense of the name, Prongs, looked around the length of the room, his rich brown eyes taking them all in. After a few moments, the stag knelt onto one knee before them, lowering his massive antlers and it's head in a neat bow.  
  
The entire class errupted with applause.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


End file.
